


И полвека после

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blindness, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Этот текст категорически запрещен к размещению на сайте http://fanfics.me— А ведьмаки уходят на покой?— Да. На вечный. (с)История о том, как в вышеприведенном плане что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Смешение книжного и сериального (Netflix) канонов, впрочем, автор ни в чем читателя не ограничивает;  
> АУ для книжного окончания истории Геральта - [MORE=спойлер;]никакой Ривии и грязных вил;[/MORE]  
> Пост-канон для обоих канонов;  
> Вольное обращение с географией континента;  
> *дрок, марена, вайда — растения использовавшиеся для изготовления красителей для ткани;  
> **Ладино полетье — славянский языческий праздник посвященный чествованию матери-земли. Отмечался по разным источникам во второй половине августа.

  
Юлиан Альфред Панкрац виконт де Леттенхов, более известный под именем Лютик, взял высокую ноту и эффектно крутанулся на каблуках, заканчивая песню. Как и следовало ожидать, финальные аккорды утонули в бурных аплодисментах. Давно уже миновали времена, когда за свои труды ему доставались в лучшем случае объедки, в худшем — вдобавок щедро приправленные тумаками. Лютик изящно раскланялся, как того требовали его душа и профессиональная этика, хотя, по правде говоря, ему доводилось выступать перед публикой и получше.

В этот ранний еще послеполуденный час в единственной корчме селения с незатейливым названием Луговина обретались лишь бездельники, пьянчужки да пара-тройка таких же случайных путешественников, как Лютик. Какой-то хлыщ распинался перед рдеющей румянцем селянкой — с ладной фигуркой, толстой косой, но довольно глуповатым личиком. И, тем не менее несколько монет Лютику перепало даже с этого невразумительного собрания: хлыщ явно стремился произвести впечатление на селянку, а путники судя по одежде — добротной, хоть и запыленной с дороги, — являлись людьми несколько более просвещенными и восприимчивыми к искусству.

Лютик подкинул монеты в ладони, спросил эля у корчмаря — невысокого, сухопарого мужчины в косоворотке с закатанными рукавами и выцветшем переднике в цветочек, — уселся за стол в углу, пристроив лютню рядом на скамье, и вытянул уставшие ноги. Он уже договорился о ночлеге, но хотел дождаться вечернего наплыва посетителей и заработать еще несколько монет, прежде чем продолжить путь наутро.

Подавальщица, задорно подмигнув, поставила перед Лютиком кружку эля, без особой необходимости наклонившись так, чтобы соблазнительные округлости грудей натянули ткань расшитой по вороту рубашки. Лютик ответил одной из своих самых лукаво-очаровательных улыбок. Девушка отошла, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо, и едва не споткнулась о некстати отодвинутую кем-то табуретку. Барду пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех — хоть в его планы и не входило воспользоваться оказываемыми девицей авансами, но обижать без нужды прекрасный пол намерений он тоже не имел.

Хлопнула дверь. В корчму ввалилась небольшая компания работяг в пропотевших рубахах и, шумно поприветствовав хозяина, заняла длинный стол у окна. Лютик рассудив, что лучше перекусить сейчас тоже махнул рукой. Принцип «поэт должен быть голодным» никогда не находил должного отклика в его душе.

Подавальщица снова проделала трюк с грудью и зарделась, когда Лютик весело ей подмигнул. Мяса в каше оказалось меньше, чем хотелось бы, и оно было жилистым и жестковатым. Но миска была большая, каша щедро полита подливой и хлеба подали не скупясь — краюха была еще теплой. Это была не лучшая, но и не худшая из его трапез за все время, что он провел, странствуя, а это — Лютик призадумался, облизывая ложку — уже без малого два года…

-///-

Когда история Цири разрешилась весьма необычным, но, к счастью, благополучным образом, пути их тесной компании как-то сами собой разошлись. Лютик в ту пору чувствовал, что сыт по горло ночевками под кустами, черствыми сухарями, потерями, чародейками и постоянной угрозой лишиться жизни. О возвращении в Туссент не могло быть и речи, от знакомых мест в горле першило, словно от пепла, и Лютик неторопливо двигался все дальше и дальше на восток, пока к югу от Ангрена его не настигло любезное приглашение короля Божидара из небольшого королевства Олич-на-стремнине. Дело шло к зиме, внимание монарших особ пришлось как нельзя кстати, и Лютик охотно согласился занять должность придворного барда.

Олич не бедствовал, но и не располагал никаким особенным богатством, которое могло бы пробудить жадность у соседей. Местоположение его на карте стратегической значимости не имело, а потому жизнь в королевстве протекала размеренно и была не лишена приятности. В чем Лютик убедился, водворившись в отведенные ему во дворце покои и познав позабытые почти радости ежедневных горячих ванн, батистовых простыней и щипцов для завивки, с помощью которых можно было без труда уложить его густые каштановые волосы на особенно привлекательный манер.

Первые несколько лет Лютик блаженствовал, вкушая изысканные блюда с королевского стола и предаваясь не менее изысканным наслаждениям в обществе придворных дам, фрейлин королевы, да и служанками тоже не пренебрегая. Но со временем изысканные яства поднадоели, нетронутые фрейлины закончились, да и спокойная жизнь королевства не оставляла иных тем для баллад, нежели воспевание удали и стати Его величества Божидара III на королевской охоте, что проводилась с завидным постоянством, да красоты ее величества, цветущей подобно розе.

На самом же деле король давненько начал полнеть и лысеть и на охоте был занят в основном тем, что разглядывал крепкие задки и голые ноги работающих в полях и садах селянок, предоставляя свите носиться за добычей по долам и весям. А королева, хоть и была привлекательной и даже красивой женщиной, но красивой женщиной хорошо за сорок и, как ни крути, — не молодела.

Однако пресыщенность хоть и докучала барду, но не настолько, чтобы покинуть Олич. К тому же вскорости, внезапно, безо всякого предупреждения Бранимир, владыка расположенного по соседству королевства Равич — такого же маленького, сытенького и незначительного, — потребовал у Его величества Божидара III какую-то межу на границе. А король, вместо того чтобы созвать совет и погрязнуть на три месяца в трясине переговоров, стукнул по столу кулаком так, что подскочили кубки, а королева громко икнула от неожиданности, и велел собирать армию.

На следующее утро из королевского замка к границе потянулась, сверкая начищенными латами, возглавляемая лично королем вереница всадников в сопровождении запряженного волами тяжело нагруженного обоза. На протяжении всего пути селяне с открытыми от изумления ртами провожали блистающее войско. К концу следующего дня процессия встала на границе Олича и Равича. Воинство принялось разбивать лагерь, а к противнику был незамедлительно отправлен гонец с требованием сатисфакции.

Утро застало обе армии выстроившимся на склонах неширокой долины. Ночью прошел дождь, но сейчас с ясного без облачка неба ярко светило солнце, вспыхивая искрами на мокрой траве, наконечниках пик и лезвиях обнаженных мечей. Лютик наблюдал всю картину с пригорка в некотором отдалении, в компании королевы и части придворных дам, решившихся разделить с мужьями трудности похода.

С обеих сторон звонко запели трубы, и стройные ряды рыцарей одновременно начали сходиться, скрежеща и бряцая громоздкими латами. Зрелище было воистину великолепное.

Кто из рыцарей первым поскользнулся на скользкой от дождя почве на дне долинки, сказать было невозможно, ибо, падая, тот задел товарища порождая дикий грохот от столкнувшихся нагрудников и настоящий эффект домино. Противник, воодушевленный кучей малой, в которую внезапно превратилось войско Божидара III, с радостными криками припустил бежать, что было несколько опрометчиво, так как на более крутом западном склоне их самих незамедлительно постигла та же участь.

Некоторым особо устойчивым или более легким рыцарям с обеих сторон удалось все же сойтись в бою, и они принялись, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь о силившихся подняться товарищей, молотить друг друга мечами по латам, хотя из-за скользкого месива в которое превратилось дно долины, нормально замахнуться, сохранив при этом равновесие, удавалось хорошо если одному из десятка.

Когда с ног до головы перемазанное грязью рыцарство побросало мечи и сошлось стенка на стенку в рукопашной, словно обыкновенные селяне, трубы сконфуженно замолчали.

— Что, во имя богов, там происходит… — не отрываясь от монокля, вопросила ее величество, ни к кому, впрочем, особенно не обращаясь. Лютик ответил все равно.

— Война, Ваше величество, дело во всех смыслах грязное.

Потасовка закончилась через полчаса, когда рыцари — тяжелые и неповоротливые в покрытых комьями мокрой грязи доспехах — вымотались окончательно и, расступившись, глядели друг на друга сквозь прорези в шлемах, абсолютно не понимая, что делать. И теперь, когда грохот и лязг железа о железо стих, стало слышно, как матерится король Вранимир, которому Божидар III, его враг и противник, помогал стащить с головы покореженный шлем.

Мир заключили так же быстро, как объявили войну, и следующие две недели их величества по очереди ездили в лагеря друг к другу на бесконечные пирушки. Отмытое и выправившее латы рыцарство ничуть против такого времяпрепровождения не возражало. Лютик, когда закончил хохотать, сложил балладу «Трехдневная война», которая, хоть и приукрашала события почти до неузнаваемости, мгновенно обрела бешеную популярность по обе стороны границы, а потому без барда не обходилось ни одной пирушки. В конце концов лагеря были свернуты, короли простились добрыми друзьями, и доблестное войско Олича с изрядно полегчавшим обозом двинулось в обратный путь.

Лютик исполнял «Трехдневную войну» по первому требованию и улыбался в ответ на наполовину шутливые, наполовину завистливые замечания придворных дам о том, что даже после двух недель непрерывных возлияний выглядит таким же свежим и юным, каким появился когда-то при дворе Его величества Божидара III.

Конечно, в семействе де Леттенхов ходили слухи, и конечно, они яростно отрицались. Но даже если бы Лютик не смотрел на себя в зеркало на протяжении — он не любил вспоминать, скольких лет, — то Йеннифер когда-то все высказала ему прямо. «Ты можешь быть эльфом даже наполовину, но все равно однажды ты перестанешь выглядеть на двадцать семь. А я — нет». Разумеется, сказано это было, когда Геральта поблизости не наблюдалось.

И сейчас, когда впереди показались украшенные по случаю победы стены замка, Лютик вдруг поймал себя мысли, что это сытенькое безопасное маленькое королевство на краю света неплохое место, чтобы осесть и встретить… Зрелость, мысленно одернул бард себя, прежде чем в мыслях проскочило _другое_ слово. И испугался.

Испугался, однако, не зрелости и не ее наступления (что было практически свершившимся фактом), размышлял Лютик позже той же ночью, лежа в своих покоях на разоренной постели в объятиях двух прелестных нимф, сладко сопящих теперь и пачкающих румянами и помадой его батистовые простыни. Испугался того, что был согласен осесть, остаться, слагать баллады о стареющей королеве и загнанных королевской свитой оленях, окончательно оставить позади дни, когда спал у костра, пел для кого придется и дышал полной грудью, а не смешанными с потом приторными ароматами духов и притираний.

С кровати Лютик вскочил, нисколько не тревожась о том, что разбудит красоток.

Разрешение уехать королевская чета дала крайне неохотно: за эти годы Лютик превратился в своеобразную достопримечательность Олича-на-стремнине, обеспечивающую неизменный интерес и внимание соседей. Но все-таки он получил бессрочный отпуск в обмен на обещание однажды вернуться. Говорила в основном королева, и Лютик не стал уточнять, что обещания, которые он давал женщинам, стоили не больше пера цапли с его дорожной шапочки.

Он отправился в путь тем же днем, прихватив лошадь, лютню, кошель, пока еще туго набитый, да несколько особо полюбившихся нарядов, и поехал сначала до границы, а оттуда — впервые за много лет вздохнув свободно — куда глаза глядят.

Пока путь его лежал по близлежащим к Оличу-на-стремнине краям, Лютика узнавали и охотно зазывали на балы и званые обеды, хотя от предложений задержаться он предпочитал сразу отказываться. Потом пошли земли, где его или забыли, или не знали вовсе, и званые обеды в покоях градоправителей сменились корчмами. Деньги кончились. Лютик продал коня и все нарядные курточки, но пел он по-прежнему преотлично и, как выяснилось, старые его баллады помнили или были готовы охотно вспоминать. Лютик снова приоделся и купил лошадь — хоть и не такую статную, как та, на которой покинул двор Его величества Божидара III.

Чувство свободы опьяняло. Лютик двигался по континенту абсолютно бесцельно — лишь бы вперед. Из репертуара его постепенно уходили высокопарные баллады, годившиеся только для дворцов, и появлялись песенки вроде задорной и любимой жителями побережий — неважно морских, речных или озерных, — «Дочери рыбака». Однажды, валяясь на сеновале и глядя в усыпанное крупными звездами бархатное небо, Лютик переписал текст «Трехдневной войны», теперь уже придерживаясь реальной версии событий, и она в считаные недели разошлась по всему северу. Лютик слышал, что, когда она добралась до королевского двора Олича-на-стремнине, их величества были в совершенном негодовании, а вот в Равиче ее пели от мала до велика.

— Вроде король Божидар-то, — рассказывал Лютику купец, случайный попутчик, — на свово соседа ажно войной пошел. И все из-за песни ентой.

Лютик фыркнул, беззаботно покусывая травинку и щурясь в ясное синее небо. Надо думать, при дворе его больше не ждали.

Дни складывались в недели, лето закончилось, уступив место золотой осени. Ночевать под открытым небом становилось все холоднее. Лютик подумал о том, чтобы остановиться на зиму в каком-нибудь городе покрупнее, может быть, даже поехать в Новиград, но в итоге просто повернул к югу. Он снова чувствовал себя беззаботным и юным и не хотел оказаться запертым за городскими стенами.

Зима близ Яруги была мягче, но все же выдавались дни и даже недели, когда непогода вынуждала Лютика задерживаться в очередной корчме. Он платил за ужин и комнату на первую ночь, вечером играл, как в последний раз, и если корчмарь попадался не совсем уж прижимистый, за следующие дни платы с него не требовали — лишь бы развлекал народ.

В один из таких вечеров, когда за окнами жарко натопленной корчмы завывала метель, Лютик, измаявшийся за три дня в этой деревне, предоставил выбор аудитории, чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить вечер. Естественно, поначалу наперебой просили самые веселые и похабные песенки. Пиво и брага лились рекой, собравшиеся то и дело принимались подпевать нестройным пьяным хором и благодарили за каждое выступление стуком кружек и барабанной дробью ладоней по столам.

Довольный, хотя и запыхавшийся корчмарь не успевал разносить кувшины. Компания хмелела, самые нестойкие уже храпели по лавкам или навалившись на столешницы, а тех, что еще держались в строю, как это часто бывает, постепенно охватило меланхолия. Принялись заказывать печальные баллады о несчастной любви или гибели на поле брани. Лютик пел, ловя на себе просительные взгляды корчмаря. Зрители шмыгали носами, утирали слезы и полоскали усы в пиве.

— А спой-ка о Белом Волке, милсдарь, — попросил кто-то, когда тягостное впечатление от последней баллады было разбавлено обильным возлиянием.

Лютик спел, правда, выбрав из множества баллад ту, что была побойчее и хорошо заканчивалась. Слушатели, снова приободрившись, хлопали по столам в такт и даже подпевали, перемежая строфы отрыжкой. Атмосфера в корчме посветлела, завязалась беседа, посетители принялись заказывать пироги и эль, и корчмарь радостно выпорхнул из-за стойки. Лютику тоже поднесли половинку пышного, теплого, совсем недавно из печи пирога с мясом и кувшин эля, и хотя он уже успел поужинать, присел на край стола, пощипывая пирог и рассеянно болтая ногой.

Когда до Лютика донеслось имя Геральта, он вскинул голову так резко, что хрустнула шея.

Не то чтобы такого совсем не случалось за те месяцы, что он провел в дороге. Будучи бардом, он всегда вполуха прислушивался к разговорам, ища истории, которые могли бы лечь в основу баллад. Но о ведьмаке вспоминали редко, а когда вспоминали, то вот так же — прося знакомых хороших баллад, и если и делились байками, то до невероятности искаженными и приукрашенными. И известными Лютику наизусть.

Если подумать, новых баек о Геральте Лютик не слышал с тех самых пор, как его занесло в Олич-на-стремнине, и потому сейчас он сел на скамью, взял кружку, маскируя интерес, и навострил уши. Беседа как раз шла о новых подвигах ведьмака, но, как обычно, никто из присутствующих не был очевидцем, а слышал от «друга-брата-кума-свата». Лютик, фыркнув в эль, закатил глаза.

— А я говорю, — один из беседующих хлопнул вдруг кулаком по залитой пеной и заляпанной жиром столешнице так, что обглоданные кости подскочили в тарелках, — помер ведьмак.

Лютик вздрогнул так, что облился элем, и перестал делать внимание, будто совсем не интересуется разговором.

— К-как? — выдавил он слабым голосом, совершенно потонувшим в гуле возмущенных и недоверчивых голосов.

— А вот так, — продолжал между тем мужчина, отвечая, впрочем, не Лютику, а одному из участников застолья. — Я частенько до Вражны ездию с товаром, слухаю всякое. Помер, говорю вам, и ведьма евойная не спасла. В позапозатом году об энтом шибко трепались.

— Ну-у-у… — с сомнением потянули сразу несколько голосов.

— Трепаться-то кто угодно могет, — проворчал кто-то и чертыхнулся, обнаружив, что кружка опустела.

Лютик тихо долго выдохнул. Очередная байка. Слухи. Не о чем волноваться. Он тряхнул головой. Челка упала на лоб. Внутри все тоненько, противно дрожало.

— Милсдарь Лютик, а, милсдарь? — гаркнул кто-то и Лютик подскочил на лавке.

На него, выжидательно обернувшись, смотрело полкорчмы. Лютик захлопал ресницами и слабо улыбнулся, гадая, просьбу о какой балладе он пропустил сейчас мимо ушей.

— Да?

— Рассудите нас, милсдарь, — проговорил тот же мужик, который заявил о смерти ведьмака. — Вы с ним, с ведьмаком-то много бродя… путешествовали то есть. Правду ли бают, что голову он сложил-то?

Противная тоненькая дрожь внутри усилилась. Лютик прикусил нижнюю губу, посмотрел на свои побелевшие, вцепившиеся в кружку пальцы и аккуратно поставил ту на стол.

— Наши с Геральтом дороги, — начал он под жадными взглядами толпы, чуть откашлявшись, чтобы слушался голос, — некоторое время назад разошлись. Долгое время назад, — помолчав, добавил он, глядя в стол.

За столами раздались разочарованные вздохи. Лютик слышал, как мужик набирает в грудь воздуха — наверняка гаркнуть, что был прав. Бард вскинул голову и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Но я уверен, что Геральт, где бы он ни был, пребывает в добром здравии.

Впрочем, спор уже возобновился, и на его слова не обратили внимания.

Утром следующего дня Лютик проснулся с тяжелой головой и легким похмельем — сказывался вечер, проведенный в тягостных раздумьях и компании нескольких кувшинов эля. Повернувшись на спину и закрыв глаза предплечьем, он прислушался к звукам корчмы. На кухне уже громыхали посудой, прутья метлы скребли по доскам пола, в комнате дальше по коридору кто-то звучно пустил ветры. Хм… Лютик приподнял голову. Во дворе громко лаяла собака. Скрипел под чьими-то шагами снег и… И все — ни воя ветра, разбивающегося о крепкие бревенчатые стены, ни шороха снега по ставням. Лютик приподнялся, поморщившись, когда от движения в затылке проснулась боль, и уставился на квадрат ясного голубого неба, видневшийся в маленьком окошке, небрежно протертом грязной тряпкой. Метель, запершая его в деревне, наконец закончилась.

В дорогу Лютик пустился, даже не позавтракав. Желудок на мысли о еде реагировал бурным протестом. Даже от плавной поступи его спокойного нравом мерина к горлу подкатывала тошнота, так что Лютик отправился пешком, ведя конягу в поводу. Снег приятно поскрипывал под ногами, морозный воздух прочистил голову, и к тому времени, как они вышли на околицу, Лютику здорово полегчало.

Дорога убегала вперед, виляла меж березовых рощиц, стрелой бежала меж укрытых белым полей. На свежем снегу уже виднелись следы копыт и тележных колес.

— Ну что? — Лютик потрепал коня по холке. — Едем дальше?

Мерин — Ладо — тряхнул головой, фыркнул негромко, пожевал губами перчатку на пальцах Лютика. Бард хмыкнул, забрался в седло и тронул бока Ладо пятками. Впервые за долгое-долгое время у него появилась цель.

В сущности, целенаправленные поиски Геральта мало чем отличались от странствий, в которых Лютик провел прошлый год, но он старательно гнал от себя мысли об иголках и стогах сена. Все, что он мог — слоняться в глуши, словно невзначай исполнять баллады о ведьмаке по корчмам и трактирам, а потом прислушиваться к разговорам. Только вот беда была в том, что болтали много, но все впустую.

Расспросы, как правило, заканчивались одинаково: нет, здесь ведьмака видом не видывали, слыхом не слыхивали, но вот зять/брат/тесть/сват/кум ездил в позатом годе на ярмарку/охоту/в город в банк и там слышал от не пойми кого, что да, появлялся-де такой, седой и с двумя мечами. Вся разница была лишь в названии бесконечных городков, поселений, деревенек и прочих выселков. Впрочем, выбора у Лютика не было все равно, и он ехал, куда указывали, чтобы обнаружить, что там Геральта и близко не было, но вот шурин недавно ездил по делам…

Иногда, пока Ладо уныло месил весеннюю грязь, Лютик, покачиваясь на его широкой спине, с унынием размышлял, что, связывай его с Геральтом предназначение, он нашел бы ведьмака гораздо быстрее. Вот только Лютик помнил слова Борха Три Галки и прекрасно знал, кто был предназначен ведьмаку. С промокшего капюшона плаща капнуло на нос, и Лютик, встряхнувшись, поторопил коня.

На первый серьезный след Лютик напал летом, через пару ночей после Ивана Травника.

Лютик пересекал Бругге с севера на восток, и Веленица была очередным селением на его пути. Еще при въезде ему показалось, что селяне чем-то здорово взбудоражены. Сначала он списал это на недавний праздник, но собравшиеся в корчме разом возбужденно загалдели, стоило только заикнуться о ведьмаках.

На болотах, куда малые ребятишки бегали по морошку и бруснику, а взрослые на охоту за птицей, завелась кикимора — поведали Лютику одновременно несколько перебивающих друг друга голосов. Начали пропадать дети, потом взрослые, причем некоторые исчезновения случались уже не на самих болотах, а на самой границе с лесом. Несколько лет окрестные села жили в страхе перед тварью, а в этом году, когда житья совсем не стало, три солтыса близлежащих деревень ударили по рукам, потрясли мошной да и наняли ведьмака.

Который, сделав дело, поехал себе дальше не далее как этим утром.

Лютик с трудом сдержал порыв выбежать в ночь и, вскочив на коня, кинуться в погоню.

— Каков из себя? — спросил он, заставляя себя разжать стиснутые на грифе лютни пальцы.

Корчмарь пожал плечами:

— Высокий, волос светлый, глаз кошачий, два меча. Вы, милсдарь, того — может, хочете на кикимору убиенную глянуть? Мы ближей всего к болоту, ведьмин нам ее и приволок. В сарае у солтысовой хаты лежит. Ух и жуткое же страховидло…

Вокруг снова загалдели, в ярких красках описывая когти, ноги, зубы и прочие околичности. Лютик слабо помотал головой.

— Ну, тады уважьте, милсдарь Лютик. Спойте про ведьмака. Помнится, было у вас, про кикимору-то значит…

Со всех сторон битком забитой корчмы — желающие поглазеть на страховидло, видимо, весь день тянулись из соседних сел — понеслись выкрики, названия песен и даже нестройные аплодисменты. Корчмарь грохнул на стойку перед Лютиком кружку, до краев полную пива так, что хлопья пены сползали по гладким глиняным бокам. Лютик отпил, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло, и машинально потянулся к колкам.

Бард пустился в путь на заре. Вопреки явному неудовольствию Ладо, гнал во весь опор, но догнать ведьмака сумел только к полудню третьего дня. Волка ноги кормят, помнится, говаривал ему Геральт с усмешкой то мрачной, то почти веселой — в зависимости от настроения и тяжести кошеля.

Лютик заметил его впереди, когда забрался на холм, и сник: всадник определенно не был Геральтом. И тем не менее бард пришпорил Ладо и под свист ветра в ушах спустился по склону. Ведьмак меж тем, заслышав позади приближающийся перестук тяжелых копыт, придержал коня, обернулся и остановился на обочине среди зарослей болиголова и иван-чая. По мере приближения Лютика его поза и наклон головы становились все менее и менее настороженными.

Он и вправду был светловолос, но от природы, а не вследствие побочного эффекта трансмутации, как Геральт. И медальон у него на шее был другой, не голова волка.

— Милсдарь, — нейтрально сказал ведьмак, быстрым цепким взглядом охватив и нарядную, хотя и изрядно потрепанную курточку Лютика, и лютню, бережно притороченную к седлу. Глаза у него отдавали больше в зелень, нежели в желтизну.

Лютик, сдержавший коня лишь на последних футах, кивнул, пытаясь отдышаться. Бока Ладо тоже тяжело ходили, и он раздраженно хлестал по ним хвостом, отгоняя бренчавших в воздухе слепней.

— Я Лютик, бард, — представился Лютик, задыхаясь.

Ведьмак кивнул — не небрежно, но и не вежливо, просто признавая факт.

— Я ищу… одного ведьмака… — держась за грудь, выдавил Лютик, и взгляд кошачьих глаз сделался острым. — Геральта… из Ривии…

Парень — как и в случае с Геральтом, по нему нельзя было определить возраст, — склонил голову чуть сильней, действительно напоминая чем-то большого, застывшего перед прыжком кота.

— Наслышан о нем. Полагаю, из ваших песен.

Лютик махнул рукой.

— Но лично не встречал, — продолжил ведьмак, успокаивая свою потянувшуюся к мерину кобылу. — Последнее, что я слышал не из баллад — они с чародейкой странствовали где-то на юге. Но вы знаете — болтают всякое.

— Всякое, — согласился наконец отдышавшийся бард. Наверное, вид у него был настолько разочарованный и поникший, что ведьмак после некоторого колебания добавил негромко:

— Но и о том, чтобы он погиб, я не слышал тоже.

Они простились без особого тепла и поехали каждый в свою сторону. Больше ведьмаков Лютик не встречал.

Следуя круговороту природы, лето уступило место осени, и не успел Лютик оглянуться — снова настала зима. «Я иду по остывшему следу, — думал он, кутаясь в плащ и отворачиваясь от ветра, — которого, может, и вовсе нет».

В этот вечер, добравшись до ближайшей деревни и корчмы, первым делом после того, как отогрелись руки, Лютик вытащил свои пергаменты и принялся торопливо царапать слова, которые складывал всю дорогу. «Волчий след» дебютировал пару часов спустя перед едва ли дюжиной посетителей в полутемном помещении корчмы с прокопченными стенами и столами, заляпанными жиром и нагаром свечей. И все равно принес ему громкие аплодисменты и двойную порцию ужина.

Ладо пришлось продать: в глуши, по которой странствовал Лютик, за песни чаще благодарили ночлегом, ужином и лепешками в дорогу, чем монетой. Ему было жаль расставаться с мерином такого покладистого нрава, но трехдневная погоня за ведьмаком не прошла для того даром, и он ощутимо сдал.

Возможно, не останься Лютик пешим, он никогда не повернул бы в Венгерберг.

С осени понимая, что нарезает то расширяющиеся, то сужающиеся круги вокруг резиденции Йеннифер, Лютик тем не менее никак не мог заставить себя повернуть к городу. Теперь же, на исходе зимы, он настолько устал мерзнуть, скитаясь по бездорожью, ночевать на провонявших прелой соломой тюфяках, а больше всего — натыкаться на все новые и новые тупики, что даже перспектива встречи с чародейкой, видевшей его насквозь, стала казаться ему не такой уж пугающей.

Лютик повернул к западу, вышел на большак и вскоре прибился к небольшому каравану, громыхавшему по тракту телегами, груженными бочками с соленой сельдью. Караванщики были людьми простыми и грубоватыми, но даже их тронул пронзительно-грустный «Волчий след», и Лютик добрался до города насквозь пропахший рыбой, но зато почти с комфортом.

Венгерберг в это время года показался Лютику неприветливым и грязным. Снег оседал у стен лепившихся друг к другу домов темными неопрятными кучами, а на улицах был затоптан до состояния жидкой каши. Затянутое блеклым маревом небо накрывало город серым покрывалом, вымарав и спрятав все остальные цвета. Прохожие, казалось, были постоянно чем-то раздражены. Даже трактирщик разговаривал с Лютиком без особой приветливости, хотя тот, почти не торгуясь, выложил за комнату и стол последние из оставшихся от продажи Ладо монеты.

Как и следовало ожидать, после представления, которое тем же вечером устроил умытый и приведенный в порядок Лютик, трактирщик сменил гнев на милость. Впрочем, Лютик на следующий же день отправившийся побродить по городу, навестил нескольких старых знакомых и еще до полудня получил приглашение на три званых ужина не в последних домах Венгерберга. Финансовые дела вскоре пошли в гору. В отличие от поисков.

Дом чародейки теперь снимал какой-то банкир, и он понятия не имел, куда делась предыдущая жиличка. В городе теперь жил другой чародей, и, похоже, никто не знал, куда делась Йеннифер. В перерывах между расспросами и зваными обедами Лютик приоделся, купил коня, как обычно, выбирая посмирнее нравом, и только и ждал, что хорошей погоды, чтобы вернуться на большак. Он и в банк-то заглянул по совершенно пустячному делу, и вот тут-то ему повезло — словоохотливый клерк рассказал, что всю почту чародейки велено переправлять прямиком в Аэдд Гинваэль.

— Аэдд Гинваэль? — уточнил Лютик, небрежно опираясь на конторку. Клерк закивал, передавая ему мешочек с разменной монетой.

Лютик кивком поблагодарил, сунул мешочек за пояс, попрощался и вышел пружинистым шагом.

На крыльце он постоял немного, глядя в вечно стылое серое небо, натянул перчатки и, легко сбежав со ступеней, решительно зашагал в сторону трактира. Через два часа серая громада Венгерберга уже оседала у него за спиной.

Лютик не проехал и трех часов, как из прорехи в тучах выглянуло уже почти по-весеннему пригревающее солнце.

Искать ответов у чародейки больше не имело смысла. Впереди по-прежнему лежал целый континент, но на сердце у Лютика отчего-то стало легко, и он снова ощутил беззаботную уверенность юности в том, что все непременно сложится как нельзя лучше. В конце концов, даже если они с Геральтом были связаны лишь узами дружбы, а не могущественного предназначения, судьба все равно всегда сводила их, а Лютик привык доверять судьбе. Он прищурился на солнце, улыбнулся и ослабил поводья, позволяя коню по незамысловатой кличке Уголек самому выбирать дорогу.

-///-

— Милсдарь Лютик? — Пропищал у него над ухом голос подавальщицы и Лютик, вздрогнув, вынырнул из воспоминаний.

Подавальщица, один край расшитой по вороту рубашки которой уже сполз на белое плечико, затрепетала ресницами и захихикала непонятно над чем.

— Спеть просят, милсдарь, — она мотнула головой, указывая на остальной зал, и Лютик, подняв глаза, увидел, что тот теперь почти полон и часть лиц выжидательно обращена к нему. За окнами догорал теплый вечер раннего лета. Корчмарь в косоворотке с закатанными рукавами и выцветшем переднике в цветочек ловко сновал между столами и стойкой, разнося по полудюжине кружек зараз.

Лютик выдал самую лучезарную из своих улыбок, без нужды оправил курточку и легко поднялся на ноги, перекидывая через голову ремень лютни.

Этим вечером ни до песен о ведьмаках, ни до разговоров о них дело не дошло. Но зато корчмарь, довольный наплывом гостей и выручкой, смотрел куда благосклоннее, чем поначалу.

Было далеко за полночь. Корчма постепенно пустела, двое шатающихся гуляк, нестройными голосами распевая «Дочь рыбака», пыталась пройти в двери, что было несколько проблематично, поскольку меж ними кулем висел третий приятель. Но в конце концов они справились, дверь хлопнула, закрываясь и приглушая прооранное в две луженых глотки «Дочь рыбака, пощади мужика!».

В зале остались один-два спящих на столах, да пара компаний, занятых едой и беседой. Корчмарь унес использованную посуду на кухню, поставил подавальщицу оттирать столы и, вернувшись за стойку, поглядел на Лютика почти приветливо. Перед бардом появилась кружка эля.

— Ладно поете, милсдарь, — заметил корчмарь, и Лютик шутливо раскланялся, вызвав у того некое подобие улыбки.

— Благодарствую. Отличный эль варите! — Лютик приподнял кружку, показывая, что пьет за здоровье хозяина, и осушил ее до половины.

Корчмарь хмыкнул, поглядев на зал, вздохнув, достал из-под прилавка вторую кружку и налил себе. Чокнулись.

Лютик поинтересовался погодой, урожаем, не лютует ли солтыс, не дерет ли король оброку сверх меры и, выслушав обычные в таких случаях жалобы и брюзжание, покачал головой.

— Надо же, а мне показалось такие славные, безопасные места…

Лютик сделал многозначительную паузу. Обычно, если поблизости водилась хоть какая-то нечисть — или селяне считали, что водилась, — на это тут же громогласно принимались жаловаться, но корчмарь только пожал плечами.

— Ну, весен пять тому летом на тракте разбойники лютовали, но король прислал дружину, и уж те-то энтих лиходеев по лесам гоняли в хвост и гриву, пока всех вдоль дорог не перевешали. В назидание, значит.

А король налоги-то отрабатывает, подумал про себя Лютик. Корчмарь допил до дна и снова наполнил обе кружки.

— Туда и дорога, — кивнул Лютик с горячим одобрением, и они снова чокнулись.

— И в ведьмаках нужды, стало быть, нет? — спросил Лютик напрямую, видя, что усталость и возлияния постепенно берут над его собеседником верх.

Корчмарь воззрился на него с недоумением.

— Нет, милсдарь, да и зачем?

— Да, видите ли, ищу я одного такого. Мы давние знакомцы. Услышал, что он может оказаться в этих краях. — Лютик постарался не выглядеть слишком заинтересованным в ответе, чтобы не возбудить пьяную подозрительность, которая была свойственна обитателям глубинки.

— Не, — пошатнувшись и хватаясь за стойку, чтоб удержать равновесие, корчмарь помотал головой. — Не было тута ведьмаков. — Потом нахмурился, и покрутив что-то в голове, спросил: — А каков знакомец-то ваш будет?

— Высокий, седые волосы, желтые глаза, два меча, медальон с волком, и лошадь зовут Плотва, — ответил Лютик без запинки. Корчмарь оторопело поморгал, подумал, пошатываясь, и снова решительно помотал головой.

— Нет, нету таких. Хотя…

Лютик приподнял бровь.

Корчмарь поставил кружку на стойку, едва не промахнувшись и спохватившись в последний момент, и поскреб обросший подбородок.

— Да в соседнем селе, тут езды день, если спозаранок выехать, у вдовы живет какой-то бел… белгловый… — со второго раза выговорил он.

— Понятно, — кивнул Лютик, обернувшись на хлопок двери: корчму покинула последняя компания, оставалось только двое храпевших за столами. Один сполз на лавку, свернувшись калачиком и, учитывая его размеры, не сверзился до сих пор только чудом.

Корчмарь тоже встрепенулся, поморгав по-совиному, оглядел зал, поморщившись при виде пьяных, и, пошатываясь, побрел будить их и выпроваживать.

Лютик допил эль, пожелал доброй ночи и отправился наверх, не обращая внимания на надутое личико подавальщицы, что торопливо вышла из кухни, вытирая мокрые по локоть руки передником.

Лютик думал, что проспит до полудня, но, к собственному удивлению, был на ногах, когда небо на востоке еще только начинало бледнеть. Он оделся, подхватил седельные сумки, чехол с лютней и спустился, стараясь ступать неслышно не столько во имя человеколюбия, сколько из внезапно проснувшегося нежелания ни с кем разговаривать.

Впрочем, он не удивился, когда, едва ему стоило положить руку на дверь, со стороны кухни появилась фигурка в длинной белой рубашке. Подавальщица сначала улыбнулась призывно, но заметив поклажу, надула губки, всем своим видом выражая немой укор. Лютик, усмехнувшись, повернулся к ней и, подчиняясь внезапно охватившему его веселью, поманил пальцем.

Девушка, воспрянув, подошла, покачивая бедрами, и, застенчиво зардевшись, остановилась в шаге от него.

— Прелестная селянка, приди на сеновал, — вполголоса процитировал Лютик сам себя и, увидев, что та открывает рот, вероятно, собираясь сказать «Милсдарь?», ухватил ее за подбородок и запечатал губы крепким поцелуем, вкладывая в тот весь свой опыт и искусство любовника.

Когда спустя пару минут он вышел во двор, девушка еще стояла, не дыша, и ошеломленно хлопала глазами.

Уголек, словно переняв исходящую от наездника беспокойную энергию, почти без понуканий шел ходко. К тому времени, как раскаленное докрасна солнце неторопливо поднялось из-за горизонта, оставленное ими село уже скрылось из вида. Впереди, за квадратами золотых и зеленых полей, показалась полоска леса. Лютик с некоторым беспокойством подумал о разбойниках, но лес оказался не больно широк, и едва они как следует в него углубились, как меж деревьев впереди замаячили просветы. Вскоре Уголек снова вылетел на залитый солнцем простор.

Впереди, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулись заливные луга, средь которых здесь и там виднелись зеленые островки небольших рощиц. Вдалеке справа время от времени посверкивала гладь реки, то убегая вдаль, то снова приближаясь, и дорога тоже плавно изгибалась, следуя прихотливому руслу. Кое-где в низинках еще держались клочья ночного тумана, и на сапогах Лютика, когда он задевал ими придорожные кусты, оставались мокрые следы. Но по мере того как солнце карабкалось ввысь по небосклону, таял туман, роса высыхала. Лютик, немного продрогший от бившего навстречу ветра — Уголек и не думал сбавлять темп, — быстро отогрелся.

Около полудня они сделали короткий привал, заметив посверкивающий в луговой низинке синий глазок озерка. Пока Уголек жадно пил, склонив к воде красивую морду, Лютик с наслаждением стянул плотную курточку и распустил шнуровку на вороте рубашки. Он тоже поплескался в воде, смывая дорожную пыль, наполнил фляжку и с сухарем в зубах снова забрался в седло. Чувствовал он себя просто прекрасно. Уголек под ним затанцевал и быстро вернулся к прежнему ходкому темпу.

Впереди снова показался лес, но на этот раз березовый. Зелень крон ярко выделялась на фоне белизны стволов. Уголек припустил галопом, и вскоре они укрылись в благодатной тени, наполненной шорохом листвы и таким запахом, что Лютик первым делом подумал о грибах. Дорога сузилась, но все же оставалась достаточно широкой, чтобы без труда могли разминуться две телеги. Меж берез кое-где виднелись осины, буки и бузина. В какой-то момент из кустов в футе от копыт Уголька, плеща крыльями и истерично крича, взлетела яркая птица. Уголек фыркнул, дернулся, заставляя Лютика стиснуть поводья, но выровнял бег.

Когда выехали на опушку, солнце уже покинуло зенит. Появились первые признаки близости человеческого жилья. Вдоль опушки леса в обе стороны от дороги и насколько хватало глаз тянулась широкая заросшая травой полоса. Деревьев на ней не росло, и было видно, что кустарник тоже периодически выкорчевывают. Дальше тянулись аккуратные квадраты полей: золотых, засеянных пшеницей и ячменем, ярко-желтых — с дроком, мареной и вайдой*. Зеленой стеной стояли еще не созревшие подсолнухи. Здесь и там среди этого буйства красок виднелись согнутые спины селян. Некоторые, заслышав коня, выпрямлялись и, прикрыв глаза от солнца, провожали всадника взглядами, но большинство не отрывалось от работы.

Вдоль дороги теперь тянулись канавы для стока воды, заботливо снабженные деревянными мостками там, где накатанные телегами и утоптанные босыми пятками колеи уводили дальше в поля. Стали попадаться огороженные для выпаса луга. По одному такому бродили тучные косматые овцы. В бьющем навстречу ветре Лютик уловил запах яблок: где-то рядом были сады.

Дорога между тем сделала еще один плавный поворот, следуя за небольшим понижением местности, и впереди показались коньки крыш, а потом и сами крыши. Лютик ненадолго придержал Уголька, чтобы оглядеться. Правду сказать, это поселение мало чем отличалось от того, в котором он только что побывал. Ну, разве что было вдвое больше и самую малость чище. Безошибочно угадав среди множества крыш ту, что принадлежала трактиру, Лютик тронул коня:

— Ну-ка, дружочек, поедем проверим, что да как.

Шла вторая половина дня, но солнце стояло еще высоко, а потому все взрослые были в полях, и на улицах не было никого, кроме играющих в пыли чумазых ребятишек да присматривающих за ними стариков. И те, и другие провожали Лютика с Угольком любопытными взглядами, пока они не скрывались за поворотом улицы. Собаки добросовестно лаяли вслед почти из-за каждого забора.

Трактир оказался двухэтажным бревенчатым зданием с просторным двором, аккуратно выстланным широкими досками. Лютик спешился, завел Уголька во двор и, привязав у коновязи перед корытом с водой, вошел в трактир.

Место Лютику скорее понравилось: зал был просторным, столы недавно отскоблили, окна и лампы давали достаточно света. Да и трактирщик — невысокий, крепко сбитый мужчина средних лет — поприветствовал его достаточно любезно, несмотря на запыленный костюм и общее впечатление перекати-поля. Лютик ощутил досаду, что не прихватил с собой чехол с лютней. Впрочем, подумал бард, какая в сущности разница — прихватит позже. Он практически не сомневался, что ночевать ему сегодня придется здесь.

— Комнаты имеются, — ответил на его вопрос трактирщик. — Желаете взглянуть?

— Попозже, — Лютик облокотился о стойку. — Я, видите ли, любезный, приехал навестить старого приятеля. Мы потеряли друг друга из виду во время войны — ну знаете, как это бывает?

Судя по промелькнувшей на физиономии трактирщика тени, он знал.

— Не виделись много лет, а теперь вот случайно услышал, что он или кто-то очень на него похожий живет здесь, в этом прекрасном поселении. Как мне сказали, у некоей вдовы, на околице. — Лютик вопросительно вскинул брови. — Не подскажете, кто бы это мог быть?

Трактирщик нахмурил лоб, почесал затылок, а потом лицо его просветлело.

— Должно быть, речь о корзинщице Марте. У нее один приблуда уже года два, почитай, живет.

Выразительно глядя на Лютика, трактирщик замолк, и бард, не переставая улыбаться, подкинул и снова зажал в кулаке монетку.

— Я бы промочил горло с дороги, пока вы, любезный, рассказываете.

Перед Лютиком появилась кружка эля, и монетка, зазвенев, покатилась по стойке, неслышно исчезнув в кулаке трактирщика.

— Волос светлый, высокий, — принялся перечислять тот. — Нелюдимый, слова никому не сказал. Ну, окоромя, верно, Марты. В деревню носа не кажет.

Лютик отхлебнул из кружки, задумчиво почмокал, кивнул.

— Похоже на моего приятеля, любезный. Так как мне его найти?

Несколько минут спустя Лютик сбежал с крыльца, морщась из-за неприятного привкуса во рту, оставшегося после слишком кислого эля. Уголек неохотно оторвался от кормушки с овсом, и Лютик ободряюще погладил его по шее, крепче подхватил под уздцы и повел за собой со словами:

— Не печалься, дружок, и часа не пройдет, как вернемся.

Солнце клонилось к закату, с полей потянулись селяне. Неся на плече грабли и косы, некоторые весело переговаривались и пели, другие, слишком уставшие, брели, мрачно глядя себе под ноги. При виде всадника кметы торопливо расступались. Мужчины, приосанившись, расправляли плечи, но, заметив притороченную к седлу лютню, а не меч, почти сразу теряли интерес. Селянки, хихикая, поспешно одергивали высоко заткнутые за пояс юбки, пряча грязные, перемазанные в пыли и земле ноги. Лютик улыбался и в знак приветствия махал несуществующей шапочкой, забытой еще по весне в каком-то из бесчисленных трактиров.

Село раскинулось на высоком берегу реки, названия которой Лютик не знал. Следуя указаниям трактирщика, он проехал по большой улице на юг, свернул в третий по счету переулок и держался его. Местность еле заметно шла под уклон. Дома редели, пока две или даже три параллельные улицы не слились в одну, и в конце концов закончились совсем. Лютик остановился и огляделся, недоуменно нахмурившись.

Последней усадьбой в селе была явно совсем недавно срубленная изба с еще не потемневшими от непогоды бревнами, вовсе не похожая на описанный ему дом вдовы Марты. Двор был окружен забором, но одна створка ворот стояла распахнутой настежь. Постройки казались новыми, хотя здесь и там через забор перевешивались тяжелые ветви старых яблонь. Лютик повертел головой, хмыкнул и, спрыгнув с Уголька, пошел к избе, гадая, не пропустил ли он все-таки нужный поворот.

Однако, не успел бард сделать и нескольких шагов, как на крыльце появилась девушка в просторном сарафане и простой льняной рубашке. В руках она держала маленький сверток, который непрерывно покачивала. При виде барда на ее простоватом, но добром лице появилось испуганное выражение, и Лютик, поспешно остановившись, отвесил вежливый поклон.

— Доброго вам вечера, сударыня, — промурлыкал он со всем доступным ему обаянием.

Босоногая сударыня зарделась, но ребенка прижала к себе чуть крепче.

— Ищете чего, милсдарь? — В тихом голоске ее звучала опаска, и Лютик краем глаза заметил, как дремавший на будке в глубине двора огромных размеров пес, больше похожий на волка, чем на собаку, потянулся, спрыгнул, процокал по доскам, которыми был выложен двор, к хозяйке и шлепнулся у ее ног мордой в сторону барда.

— В самом деле ищу, сударыня. Дом вдовы Марты. Мне объяснили, как ехать, но…

Девушка нахмурилась еще сильней. Пес открыл глаза и облизнулся, демонстрируя внушительных размеров зубы.

— У меня дело к ее жильцу. Высокий, седой, нелюдимый, — торопливо принялся объяснять Лютик, косясь на пса. — Мы не виделись с войны, и я случайно узнал, что он — или кто-то похожий — живет здесь, вот и…

Личико девушки разгладилось от облегчения, укачивавшие ребенка руки расслабились. Пес снова мазнул языком по носу и перекатился набок.

— Да вы совсем чутка не доехали, милсдарь. С горочки вот спуститесь, и аккурат будет дом Марты, а там за ним тропка — вот она-то вам и надобна.

Лютик сердечно поблагодарил, прижав руку к сердцу, и она, еще сильнее рдея щеками, добавила, кивнув в сторону сада:

— По осени-то ейную крышу сразу видать, а сейчас вона все в цвету.

Действительно, большая крыша соседского дома показалась, едва Лютик прошел немного дальше по дороге. Уголек вышагивал в поводу, то и дело норовя прихватить губами росший по обочинам дикий щавель.

Дом был в точности такой, как ему описали. Большой, выстроенный углом, с крутой крышей, затейливой резьбой на коньках и наличниках окон и двумя печными трубами. Правда, сейчас окна, по крайней мере те, что были видны из-за густо разросшихся в палисаднике мальвы и иван-чая, смотрели на улицу слепыми наглухо зашторенными глазами. На подоконниках не было ни одного цветка.

Лютик обогнул дом и, почти сразу заметив нужную ему тропинку, свернул на нее. По ней видно совсем редко ходили — так она заросла травой. Лютику захотелось скинуть дорожные сапоги и пройтись босиком, но отчего-то он не стал останавливаться.

Косые медово-золотистые лучи клонящегося к закату солнца длинными полосами лежали на траве, искрами вспыхивали на сочных боках ранних вишен, выглядывающих из густой темно-зеленой листвы. Изба стояла в добрых трехстах-четырехстах ярдах от основной усадьбы, и в отличие от нее это был простой дом, с небольшими сенцами и крыльцом, и самыми обыкновенными наличниками.

На крыльце кто-то сидел, и сердце Лютика, замерев в груди на несколько бесконечных мгновений, принялось колотиться так, словно желало пробить изнутри грудную клетку. Потому что на крыльце, живой и здоровый, сидел Геральт.

Ведьмак был бос, одет в обычные для него плотные штаны и льняную, некогда черную, а сейчас выцветшую рубаху с закатанными выше локтей рукавами. Седые волосы были все так же собраны шнурком на затылке. Вот только мечей нигде не было видно, а в руках у него было что-то, подозрительно напоминающее каркас плетеной корзинки. Около десятка уже готовых стояли аккуратным рядком слева от него. Справа, на нижней ступеньке крыльца громоздился плетеный короб, под рукой лежали шило, нож, еще какой-то инструмент. Геральт, казалось, был полностью поглощен своим занятием.

В глазах Лютика все расплывалось, но он не хотел их закрывать, боясь, что ведьмак снова исчезнет. «Геральт!» — хотел окликнуть он, но голос впервые в жизни подвел, и получилось лишь хриплое карканье.

Тем не менее ведьмак, нахмурившись, поднял голову, аккуратно отложил начатую корзинку и поднялся на ноги.

— Геральт! — На этот раз вышло как надо, и с лица ведьмака мгновенно исчезла настороженность.

— Лютик… — неверяще проговорил он, шагнув с крыльца.

— Геральт!

Ноги дрожали, как ватные. Переставлять их было так тяжело, словно каждым своим шагом Лютик заставлял вращаться под солнцем весь огромный и неповоротливый континент, но он упрямо шел, пока не уткнулся наконец носом в знакомое плечо, почувствовал, как его крепко обхватили сильные руки, и также крепко стиснул ведьмака в ответ.

Геральт пах п _ **о**_ том, вишней и свежей лыковой дранкой и был таким же большим и крепким, каким Лютик его помнил.

— …мл никда ...бя н.. нйду, — пробормотал бард, по-прежнему крепко вжимаясь лицом в его плечо. Он почувствовал, как шевельнулись кончики отросших волос на затылке, когда Геральт тихо фыркнул.

— Не слышу, что ты там бормочешь.

— Я… — Лютик поднял голову. И замер.

Лицо Геральта было обращено к нему, но золотистые глаза смотрели куда-то мимо, и в такой близи стало заметно, что темные зрачки подернуты легкой дымкой. Лютик похолодел, чувствуя, как улыбка стекает с лица, тогда как та, что была на лице Геральта, ничуть не изменилась, и ведьмак по-прежнему смотрел на него с искренней теплотой.

Нет, как-то отстраненно понял Лютик, Геральт не смотрел на него. Он вообще никуда не смотрел. Геральт был слеп.


	2. Chapter 2

  
— Обычный заказ. Мантихора. Двести золотых. — Геральт криво дернул уголком рта и отхлебнул из кружки.

Они сидели на нагретых солнцем досках крыльца. Короб был убран в сенцы, и над ним, аккуратно нанизанные за ручки на бечеву, словно связка баранок, висели корзинки. Уголек, с которого сняли седельные сумки, но еще не расседлали, бродил по лугу перед домом, мирно объедая цветки одуванчиков. На пузатом бочонке крепкого яблочного сидра, стоявшем так, чтобы оба могли дотянуться, на куске холста лежала прихваченная Лютиком в трактире половина пирога с мясом, но, в отличие от сидра, никто к еде так и не притронулся.

Геральт невидящими глазами смотрел перед собой, а Лютик смотрел на него, испытывая странное чувство, словно пытался исполнить балладу, не зная ни слов, ни мелодии. Ведьмак практически не изменился, разве что на виске, почти у линии роста волос, появился шрам, которого Лютик не помнил.

— Что пошло не так? — тихо спросил он.

Геральт не пошевелился, ровное, обманчиво спокойное выражение лица его не изменилось.

— Ничего. Она даже особенно крупной не была. Шустрой только. — Он дернул плечом, и Лютик ощутил это движение прежде, чем увидел: они сидели бок о бок, соприкасаясь плечами и коленями, как сидели тысячу раз до этого. — Пару раз приложила головой о камни. И еще раз, когда уже билась в агонии. Крепко.

Лютик снова бросил взгляд на неровную линию нового шрама.

— Отключился. Очнулся уже таким. Не повезло, — между тем закончил Геральт.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Лютик сквозь ком в горле. — Мне так жаль.

Лицо ведьмака смягчилось, когда он повернул голову к барду.

— Риски моего ремесла. — Геральт поднес кружку к губам и нахмурился, обнаружив, что сидра осталось совсем на дне.

Лютик забрал у него кружку, наполнил снова и поднес так, чтобы он почувствовал пальцами ее прохладный бок и мог взять, как ему удобно. Привычное «хм» выражало нечто среднее между удивлением и благодарностью. Усаживаясь на место, Лютик мазнул по плечу ведьмака своим. Некоторое время оба молчали. Ветер потихоньку шелестел листвой, опускающееся к горизонту солнце подмигивало из-за крон деревьев.

— Ты пытался искать помощь? — спросил Лютик наконец. — Я имею в виду, должно же быть что-то: эльфы, дриады, магия, в конце концов.

Геральт опустил глаза, поджал губы, и Лютик понял, что услышит еще до того, как ведьмак открыл рот.

— Йен искала.

Лютик сморщил нос. Когда после войны они расставались, чародейка висела на ведьмаке, словно течная кошка. Геральт покосился на него слепыми глазами, вероятно, почувствовав, как бард поневоле напрягся. Лютик помотал головой, сообразил, что ведьмак его не видит, и шумно выдохнул, заставляя плечи расслаблено опуститься. Ведьмак улыбнулся уголком рта и снова «посмотрел» вперед.

— Она долго пробовала сама, — спустя долгое время со вздохом продолжил он. — А когда ничего из этого не вышло, таскала меня по всему континенту через треклятые порталы.

— Целители Мелитэле? Брокелон?

— И толпа чародеев в придачу.

На лице Геральта появилось кислое выражение. На языке у Лютика вертелась масса вопросов, но он заставил себя подождать и, в конце концов, Геральт отпил из кружки, тряхнул головой, так что выбившиеся из шнурка пряди упали на лицо и продолжил:

— Что-то сломалось у меня в голове. Вслепую залечить нельзя, а после Вильгефорца никто больше не рвется вскрывать наживую даже ведьмаков. — Он мрачно усмехнулся при воспоминании о чародее.

— Но твоя регенерация…

Геральт снова вздохнул.

— Невозможно сказать наверняка и нельзя подстегнуть эликсирами.

— Прости, — прошептал Лютик, глядя в стиснутую побелевшими пальцами кружку и не зная, за что извиняется: за то, что его не было рядом, когда все случилось, или за то, что бесконечными вопросами заставляет Геральта переживать все заново.

Ведьмак повернулся к нему, удивленно вскинув брови и чуть склонив голову набок, будто прислушивался. Впрочем, почему «будто», с горечью подумал Лютик. Геральт меж тем мягко улыбнулся.

— Все в порядке, Лютик.

— Если скажешь «могло быть и хуже» я тебя стукну, — хрипло пообещал бард. — Лютней.

Улыбка ведьмака сделалась шире.

— Не-е-т, лютней — нет, — он подпихнул Лютика плечом и протянул ему вновь опустевшую кружку. Лютик фыркнул, поворачиваясь к бочонку, чтобы ее наполнить, и долил заодно и себе.

Солнце почти село. Небо за деревьями окрасилось алыми оттенками заката. Лютику хотелось спросить еще о многом, но он решил ограничиться только темой, не дававшей ему покоя с того часа, как он увидел ведьмака.

— Но как ты тут-то оказался? И кстати, — бард оглянулся, сообразив вдруг, что даже названия села не знает, — где именно это «тут»?

— Село называется Глуховина. — Геральт фыркнул в кружку. — Самое подходящее место для меня теперь.

Лютик вопросительно вскинул брови, а не дождавшись ответа, поднял глаза от кружки и, чертыхнувшись про себя, повторил вопрос вслух.

— Почему?

Геральт дернул уголком рта.

— А есть разница, каких именно мест не видеть?

— Изв… — начал было Лютик, но ведьмак покачал головой.

— Ничего. На самом деле, — он вздохнул, выглядя так, как если бы ему было отчего-то неловко, и продолжил: — Лет сорок назад был я в этих краях проездом. Услышал крики впереди на дороге — разбойники свадебный поезд грабили. — На лице ведьмака появилась и пропала кривая ухмылка. — В общем, девчонку-невесту я отбил. Пока вез до деревни, она вся тряслась, лопотала, обещала всякое.

Геральт умолк, задумчиво глядя слепыми глазами куда-то в сторону.

— Я и не слушал особо, — тихо признался он. — Люди таких обещаний не держат.

— Это была Марта? — спросил Лютик, хотя уже знал ответ.

Геральт кивнул.

— Когда я ее сдал с рук на руки жениху, и она, рыдая, все ему рассказала, он слово в слово то же самое пообещал — кров, что бы ни случилось.

Они помолчали, думая каждый о чем-то своем.

— Ну а ты что? — встряхнувшись, спросил Геральт, поворачиваясь к нему вполоборота. — Я слышал, ты жил при дворе где-то в районе Ангрена. Опять опрометчиво присунул фрейлине с чересчур ревнивым муженьком?

Лютик фыркнул.

— Может, наоборот.

По лицу Геральта скользнула мимолетная тень, но уткнувшийся в кружку Лютик этого не заметил.

— Думал, ты не захочешь больше странствовать, — после недолгого молчания заметил ведьмак.

— Ну, — Лютик поднял голову. В сгущающихся сумерках направление невидящего взгляда Геральта было не разглядеть, только поблескивала золотистая радужка. Лютик проглотил все, что хотел сказать на самом деле и выдавил улыбку, зная — Геральт услышит ее в его голосе: — У меня закончились баллады о тебе. Подумал, что пора обновить репертуар.

Ведьмак усмехнулся — без особого веселья, но и без горечи.

— Теперь я вряд ли могу в этом помочь.

Лютик пожал плечами.

— Придумаю что-нибудь.

Некоторое время они молчали. Геральт уперся локтями в колени, лицо его было обращено к горизонту, вновь опустевшая кружка покачивалась на пальце. Лютик тихо прихлебывал из своей, глядя, как розовые и красные отсветы на небосклоне медленно густеют, превращаясь в пурпур и индиго. Несмотря ни на что, он ощущал странное умиротворение, словно после долгого-долгого пути наконец оказался дома. На востоке показалась первая неяркая еще пока звезда.

— Останься, — тихо сказал Геральт. Лицо его смутно белело в сгущающейся темноте, выражения было не разглядеть, но Лютику показалось, что голос его прозвучал неуверенно — не так, будто он сомневался в своем предложении, а так, словно наполовину ожидал отказа. — Хорошо снова… что ты снова рядом.

«Хорошо снова видеть тебя», — хотел он сказать, догадался Лютик. В глазах запекло, к горлу подкатил ком, и он крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать себя ни звуком, ни дыханием. Он закивал и вспомнил, что Геральт не видит его, только когда тот добавил еще тише:

— Ну, если только тебя не ждет какая-нибудь фрейлина… или ее муж…

— Не ждет, — сдавленно сказал Лютик. — Никто не ждет. Я останусь, Геральт. Конечно же, останусь.

Даже в темноте подступившей ночи было видно, с каким облегчением расслабились плечи ведьмака.

-///-

Расседлывать и стреноживать Уголька пришлось уже совсем по темноте, в призрачном свете звезд. Лютик хотел было затащить седло в сени, но потом подумал о Геральте, посмотрел на ясное бархатное небо и, решив, что дождя в ближайшем будущем не предвидится, пристроил его у стены на крыльце, подальше от двери, чтобы ведьмак случайно об него не споткнулся.

— Лютик? — приглушенно окликнул Геральт из избы. — Заблудился?

— Иду. — Лютик закинул на плечо сумки, ремень чехла с лютней. Шагнув в сени, он в кромешной темноте нашарил ручку двери, едва не врезал ей себе по лбу, отшатнулся, споткнулся о порог и, влетев в дом, не упал только потому, что больно стукнулся обо что-то коленкой.

— Ой, черт! — Бард замер, потирая ноющее колено и не решаясь сдвинуться с места. — Геральт?

— Ты в порядке? — раздалось из темноты рядом, и Лютик чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Пальцы ведьмака уверенно нашли его руку и сомкнулись на предплечье. — Ударился?

— Здесь так темно… — пожаловался Лютик и осекся, сообразив, что говорит.

— Прости, — выпалил он, нашаривая руку Геральта. — Прости, я…

— Тише. — Ведьмак коснулся другого его плеча. — Все в порядке. Я просто забыл. Стой здесь, ладно?

Лютик закивал, и торопливо добавил: 

— Да, хорошо. Да.

Геральт отошел. Было слышно, как что-то скрипит и постукивает в темноте. Лютик, помня, что дверь должна быть совсем рядом, осторожно пошарил вокруг рукой и, наткнувшись пальцами на косяк, вцепился в него так, словно в любой момент мог упасть. Сердце все еще испуганно колотилось, а в горле пересохло, когда он подумал, что Геральт вот именно так и живет последние несколько лет — в кромешной тьме.

Сзади что-то слабо сверкнуло. Лютик обернулся. Огонек свечи в руках у Геральта постепенно разгорался, разгоняя тени по углам и освещая дом. Лютик огляделся. Внутри было просторно. Окна — по два с каждой стороны — выходили на запад и восток, так что здесь, наверное, днем всегда было светло. Печь делила помещение на две половины. Одну почти целиком занимала кровать, которая, наверно, могла вместить двоих таких, как Геральт. У стены стояли два сундука. В том, что подлинней, прикинул Лютик, вполне могли уместиться ведьмачьи мечи.

В другой половине дома в углу стоял старомодный буфет с горшками и мисками. У глухой северной стены располагались рукомойник и два ведра рядом на низкой скамеечке. У окна, где стоял сейчас Геральт, — стол и пара табуреток.

— Так лучше? — неуверенно спросил ведьмак.

Лютик с облегчением выдохнул: 

— Да, еще как, спасибо.

— Тебе придется… — Геральт протянул ему свечу, и Лютик, повесив лютню и сумки на крепкие гвозди, вбитые рядком возле двери, забрал ее у него.

— Да, конечно.

— Возьми там какую-нибудь плошку, — ведьмак кивнул в сторону буфета и, словно вспомнив о чем-то, наклонил голову. — Ты точно не голоден?

— Нет, — помотал головой Лютик. Кусок в горло ему бы точно сейчас не полез.

Пока он возился, закрепляя свечу, Геральт снял с одного из ведер крышку, зачерпнул ковшом воды, напился, зачерпнул снова и протянул Лютику.

— Держу, — бард с благодарностью принял ковшик. Вода была прохладной и отдавала слабым привкусом какого-то минерала.

— Оставь свет, если хочешь, — глухо сказал Геральт, через голову стягивая рубаху. Он бросил ее на сундук и потянулся к застежке штанов. Лютик не раз и не два видел его в исподнем, да и без него тоже, если на то пошло. Они бывали вместе в банях, делили комнаты — и через раз кровати — в корчмах, купались в реках — и все равно сейчас Лютик не мог отвести взгляд от перекатывающихся под покрытой шрамами кожей мышц и темной дорожки волос, убегающей под светлую ткань белья.

— Лютик? — позвал ведьмак, явно не в первый раз, и бард встрепенулся.

— А? Что?

Геральт стоял, повернувшись в его сторону и склонив голову. В свете свечи его кожа казалась медово-золотой, глаза мягко сияли, и было невозможно поверить, что он слеп.

— Я говорю, ляжешь с краю? — На лице ведьмака промелькнуло что-то, но слишком быстро, чтобы Лютик смог разобрать. Оставив свечу на печи, чтобы освещала углы, Лютик подошел к кровати и только сейчас обратил внимание, что спинки в ногах и изголовье и бок печки образовывали что-то вроде ограждения. Он вдруг подумал о том, как совсем недавно, стоя в кромешной тьме, цеплялся за косяк двери и понял.

— Конечно, — заверил бард. — Мне все равно.

Ведьмак кивнул, на ощупь сдергивая многочисленные покрывала и бросая их в ноги кровати. Лютик стянул курточку, подумав, положил ее на тот же сундук, что и Геральт, но с другой стороны. Следом отправилась сорочка — Лютик поморщился, оглядев ее: все нуждалось в стирке и чистке. Он расстегнул штаны, спустил их до бедер и, усевшись на сундук, со стоном стянул сапоги.

— Лютик? — Ведьмак, приподнявшись на локте, повернул лицо в его сторону.

— Все в порядке. — Лютик с наслаждением пошевелил босыми пальцами, стряхнул с них сор и налипшие нитки и убрал сапоги с дороги, поставив к стене за сундуком.

— Хмм. — Геральт снова улегся, подгребая под себя подушку.

Лютик выбрался наконец из штанов, подумав, оставил исподнее и подошел к кровати. Свеча, освещавшая другую половину дома и пятачок возле двери, оставляла кровать погруженной в полумрак, но не скрывала широкую спину и крепкие плечи ведьмака, складки небрежно накинутого на бедра покрывала. Лютик сглотнул.

Льняные простыни были мягкими, подушка пахла клевером и луговыми травами, а покрывал хватило бы, чтобы не замерзнуть самой лютой зимой, не то что в середине июня. Лютик повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, закрыл глаза, но сон не шел несмотря на усталость. Ведьмак у него за спиной, судя по дыханию, не спал тоже. Лютик разглядывал еле видную в полумраке оковку сундука, какой-то инструмент, разложенный на ближайшем подоконнике.

— Геральт? — тихо позвал он, поняв, что так и не уснет, если не спросит.

— Хм? — почти сразу откликнулся ведьмак.

— Тебе было страшно?

Некоторое время Геральт лежал тихо, но когда Лютик решил, что он уже не ответит, вздохнул и перекатился на спину. Лютик тоже повернулся на другой бок, лицом к ведьмаку. Глаза у того были открыты, лежавшая на животе рука поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию.

— Страшно выжить, если руки и ноги больше не слушаются, — наконец ответил он. — Или вовсе без них.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Лютик, когда стало понятно, что Геральт больше ничего не добавит. Ему очень хотелось положить руку на предплечье ведьмака, но он сдержался.

Геральт повернул голову к нему. Слепые глаза смотрели мимо, лицо было спокойным, расслабленно-сонным. Какое-то мгновенье Лютику казалось, что он сейчас что-то скажет, но Геральт только улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Грудь его поднималась все медленнее. Лютик любовался им еще какое-то время и как-то незаметно для себя провалился в сон.

-///-

Соглашаясь остаться, Лютик понимал: будет непросто, вот только последнее, чего он ждал, — что трудно будет прежде всего ему самому. В доме, да и вообще на территории усадьбы Геральт ориентировался настолько уверенно, что зачастую, глядя со стороны, было невозможно догадаться, что он слеп. Но если в доме, где ведьмак знал каждый дюйм, а Лютик быстро приучился оставлять вещи там, откуда взял, не двигать мебель и не бросать ничего на полу, во всяком случае, не предупредив Геральта, была относительно безопасная контролируемая территория, то стоило тому шагнуть за порог, как горло Лютика сдавливала паника.

Ему постоянно казалось, что нога ведьмака в любой момент может угодить в кротовую нору; что его может хлестнуть коварная ветка; или он врежется во что-нибудь острое, или упадет на камни. Лютик следовал за ним по пятам практически неотступно, терзаясь одновременно страхами и чувством вины, потому что Геральт, если и замечал — а он, разумеется, замечал, — никогда ничего не говорил по этому поводу. Даже то, что Лютик прекрасно знал: Геральт жил здесь уже два года, а ослеп почти шесть лет назад, — ничуть не облегчало его страхи.

Как-то раз, седмицы за две до Ивана Травника, когда Лютик сидел в теньке под яблоней, уверенный, что Геральт, который кружил по поляне в тренировочном бою с мечами, сейчас точно отхватит себе что-нибудь, незнакомый голос сказал прямо у него над ухом:

— Ты можешь уже выдохнуть, между прочим. Он прекрасно знает, что делает.

Лютик подпрыгнул от неожиданности и больно стукнулся макушкой о низкую ветку так, что из глаз посыпались искры. Зашипев, он плюхнулся обратно, и сквозь невольно выступившие слезы увидел, как рядом на траву села женщина, которая могла быть только вдовой Мартой.

У Лютика было хорошее воображение и еще лучшее чутье на людей. По рассказам Геральта он нарисовал себе образ невысокой полноватой розовощекой женщины и видел сейчас, что ошибся во всем, кроме роста. Она действительно была невысока, но очень худа, красивое некогда лицо избороздили до времени появившиеся морщины, глаза потухли. Волосы были убраны под бесцветный платок, и на ней, будто на вешалке, болталось такого же оттенка бесформенное платье. Словно война с Нильфгаардом, что унесла сначала жизнь ее мужа, а потом одного за другим четверых сыновей, выжгла из нее жизнь, оставив только пустую печальную оболочку.

— Ты бард? — между тем спросила она без обиняков.

— Лютик, милсдарыня, к вашим услугам. — Он неловко поклонился.

Вдова кивнула без малейшей заинтересованности, просто давая понять, что услышала. Некоторое время они оба наблюдали за стремительными пируэтами, которые выписывал Геральт, делая выпады, парируя и нанося колющие и рубящие удары. Мечи мелькали так быстро, что у Лютика сердце в пятки уходило от страха.

— Он уже две зимы сам рубит дрова, — ровно сказала Марта, наверное, заметив, как он вцепился в гриф лютни, неизвестно зачем прихваченной с собой. — Ни царапины и ни единой занозы. Тебе стоит взглянуть на поленницу: полешко к полешку, зрячий так не сделает. У него получается, конечно, медленнее, чем у зрячих, но зимой здесь особо некуда торопиться.

— Милсдарыня. — Лютик вежливо склонил голову, и на тонких, будто высохших губах вдовы появилась и тут же исчезла тень улыбки.

— Где ты здесь милсдарынь-то увидел, мальчик? Зови-ка меня, как все, — Мартой.

Лютик вовремя прикусил язык, чтоб не проговориться, что «мальчик», вообще-то, лет на пять, а то и все десять старше нее.

— Как пожелаете, ми… Марта.

Женщина кивнула, и вдруг кинула на него внимательный взгляд. Лютику показалось даже, что в ее потускневших глазах на миг вспыхнули искорки искреннего интереса.

— Ты же останешься? — спросила она и Лютик выпалил «Да!» еще до того, как она договорила.

— То есть... — Лютик смешался. — Разумеется, только если вы не против.

Ее тонкие губы снова слегка изогнулись.

— О, я нисколько не против. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать для того, кто уже дважды спас мне жизнь.

Это заставило Лютика отвлечься даже от кружащегося по поляне в вихре смертоносной стали ведьмака.

— Дважды? — осторожно уточнил он.

Марта открыто взглянула ему в глаза.

— К той поре, когда два года тому я нашла его на обочине: босого, слепого и с котомкой за плечами, где не было ни крошки, но зато был доспех и пара мечей, — не было ни дня, чтобы я не думала о потолочных балках в сарае и не прикидывала длину вожжей.

Лютик промолчал, да и что на такое скажешь, хотя…

— Спасибо вам, что сберегли его, — вырвалось у него настолько пылко и искренне, что отвернувшаяся было Марта взглянула так пристально, словно только сейчас по-настоящему увидела в первый раз.

Она вдруг часто заморгала, отвернулась, и Лютик деликатно промолчал, когда она принялась промокать глаза краем платка.

— Так что скажешь насчет пирога с яблоками на ужин? — спустя какое-то время, успокоившись, спросила Марта.

Лютик не сдержал нахальной улыбки.

— Скажу, что пирог лучше с мясом, а все яблоки, умоляю, пустите на ваш поистине волшебный сидр. — Он тронул струны, и лютня отозвалась мелодичным перезвоном. — Клянусь, он настолько прекрасен, что я непременно сложу о нем песню.

Марта посмотрела на него с тем выражением, с которым бабушки смотрят на несущих околесицу внучат. И вдруг улыбнулась почти по-настоящему.

— А ты и впрямь таков, как он говорил, — заметила она с тенью веселости в голосе, поднявшись, отряхнула юбки и, все еще качая головой, скрылась за деревьями.

Лютик все еще размышлял над ее словами, когда подошедший Геральт, с беспечно скрещенными на шее мечами, склонив голову набок, поинтересовался:  
— Познакомился с Мартой?

Лютик хмыкнул в ответ.

Лето выдалось удивительно жарким. Дом даже с закрытыми дверями и окнами прогревался так, что спать внутри было совершенно невозможно. Они взяли за привычку, едва солнце начинало клониться к закату, ходить на реку купаться, а по возвращении без задних ног засыпали на заваленном волчьими шкурами и пледами крыльце. Так прошли середина лета и начало августа.

К Ладину полетью**, как это часто бывает, ненадолго вернулась жара. Дверь в дом стояла нараспашку. Лютик, пристроившись за столом, чистил перья. Геральт, пересчитывая, перебирал в коробе готовые корзинки. Когда он встал, собираясь выйти на крыльцо, Лютик машинально вскинул голову и тут краем глаза заметил, как подхваченная налетевшим порывом ветра дверь несется прямо навстречу едва переступившему порог ведьмаку. Перепуганный Лютик предупреждающе крикнул, но еще до того, как с его губ успел сорваться хоть один звук, Геральт вскинул руку и поймал дверь на полпути.

Несколько мгновений они молчали. Потом Геральт повернул голову, как если бы смотрел на барда через плечо, вздохнул, видимо, что-то для себя решив, и, безошибочно найдя задвижку, плотно прикрыл дверь.

— Геральт? — неуверенно спросил Лютик. Ведьмак, ни слова не говоря, уселся на край кровати, и вытащил из-под рубахи свой медальон. Лютик неуверенно подошел, но Геральт еще несколько мгновений не поднимал головы, обводя очертания волчьей морды большим пальцем.

Когда он повернул голову к Лютику, лицо его было бесстрастным.

— Йен его зачаровала, прежде чем мы… — Геральт запнулся, но тут же продолжил. — Он предупреждает об опасности, о преградах, отличает золото и серебро от меди, различает цвета и сигналит, если кто-то подходит слишком близко. Может даже читать, но как-то не получалось до сих пор проверить. О дурных намерениях сигналит тоже, но иногда любые сильные эмоции могут сбить его с толку, с прямой угрозой лучше получается.

Лицо Геральта было обращено к Лютику, но расфокусированные золотые глаза смотрели в никуда.

— Не знаю, как это работает, но работает. Словно чей-то шепот или образы в голове, — он помолчал, выражение лица неожиданно смягчилось. — На это ушло много моей крови и _очень много_ её магии.

По лицу ведьмака скользнула печальная полуулыбка. Лютик шумно сглотнул, понимая, что дольше молчать не может.

— Я ездил в Венгерберг. Думал расспросить о тебе, но в городе ее не оказалось, — сказал он, в последний момент удержав за зубами все, что связано с Аэдд Гинваэль.

Лицо Геральта не дрогнуло, но выражение смягчилось еще немного. Он отпустил медальон, и тот закачался поверх темной рубахи. Ведьмак, чуть сутулясь, уперся руками в постель по обе стороны от себя. Помолчал.

— Она никогда не могла выбрать между нами, — сказал он, и хоть было видно, что слова даются ему нелегко, в них не чувствовалось ни гнева, ни тоски, ни горечи, только легкая грусть. — И не стала бы выбирать, но... — Желваки дернулись, в лице его на мгновение появилось и пропало жесткое, почти жестокое выражение, и ведьмак коротко закончил: — Все изменилось.

Объяснять, что именно «все», было не нужно. Лютик отошел к окну, постоял, ничего не видя перед собой, и повернулся к Геральту.

— Но все-таки выбрала? Ушла от тебя? — Невысказанное «такого» повисло в воздухе. В груди Лютика тесным клубком сплелись злость на чародейку и горькая обида за ведьмака.

Челюсть Геральта напряглась.

— Я ушел, — отрубил он. Помолчал, потом тряхнул головой и долго рвано выдохнул. — Она привыкла получать все, что захочет — так или иначе. А жить с постоянным напоминанием собственной неудачи перед глазами... — Геральт покачал головой. — С нее хватит.

Лютик кусал губы, чтобы не перебивать.

— Тот чародей — Истред. — Геральт чуть запнулся, но продолжил усилием воли, словно не столько рассказывал, сколько уговаривал сам себя. — Подходящий выбор. Общая профессия, общие цели, общее прошлое…

Он умолк, опустив голову. Меж бровей залегли морщинки, зубы стиснулись, резче обозначая линию челюсти. Правильные решения, подумал Лютик, порой причиняют еще большую боль. Он ощутил, как его захлестывает волной сопереживания и болезненной нежности, такой острой, словно в груди засел раскаленный гвоздь. Не думая, что делает, он шагнул вперед, стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними. Геральт напрягся, но не так, словно ему грозила опасность, а так, будто не очень понимал, чего ждать, разжал стиснутые на покрывалах руки. Лютик втиснулся меж его расставленных колен, обхватил за плечи и уткнул ведьмака носом себе в грудь.

Несколько секунд они провели совершенно неподвижно, а потом Геральт издал тихое задумчивое «хмм», повернул голову, чтоб было посвободнее дышать, и поднял руки. Одна легла Лютику на пояс, другая на спину. Ощутив тыльной стороной плеча тепло большой, сильной ладони, бард испустил судорожный вздох и замер.

Он не знал, сколько они пробыли в этом неловком, в общем-то, но все равно уютном объятии, когда Геральт тихо сказал:

— Ты же не ждешь, что я стану плакать?

Было невозможно представить, чтобы раньше ведьмак сказал что-то подобное о себе, но как он сам недавно сказал — все изменилось.

— Ничего я не жду, — буркнул Лютик, чувствуя, как вновь начинает печь глаза, и шмыгнул носом. — Я уже и сам.

Геральт поднял голову, как если бы хотел заглянуть ему в лицо. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Лютик?

Тот снова шмыгнул носом, зажмурился, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать слезы, и безнадежно проигрывая.

Лютик почувствовал, что руки Геральта разжимаются, он встает, и попытался сделать шаг назад, освобождая пространство, но ведьмак удержал его на месте. Ладони ведьмака скользнули по его плечам вверх, помедлили у ворота рубашки и двинулись дальше, изучая, знакомясь заново.

Лютик не шевелился, чувствуя, как Геральт очертил большими пальцами его лоб, проследил линию бровей, погладил виски, смахнул мозолистыми от меча подушечками слезы с мокрых ресниц, погладил скулы, крылья носа и почти невесомо по самой кромке губ очертил рот, проследил линию челюсти. Когда крепкие ладони снова легли ему на плечи, Лютик испустил дрожащий вздох и открыл глаза, разлепляя мокрые ресницы.

Геральт мягко улыбался, глядя куда-то мимо него невидящими глазами.

— Нисколько не изменился, — констатировал он.

Лютик слабо дернул плечом: 

— Ах, это. Эльф на четверть. Семейная тайна вроде как.

— Я так и понял, — улыбка Геральта сделалась шире. — Когда кто-то болтается подле тебя три с гаком десятка лет, абсолютно не меняясь при этом, начинаешь о чем-то таком догадываться.

Лютик фыркнул.

— «Болтается»?

— Сопровождает в пути, — поправился Геральт. — Ты всегда был и будешь мне добрым другом.

Лютик судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как перехватило горло, и руки Геральта на его плечах сжались крепче.

— Ну, полно меня жалеть… — тихо, почти неслышно сказал ведьмак, так чтобы при желании Лютик мог сделать вид, что не услышал. Но вместо того, чтобы принести утешение, эти слова лишь переполнили чашу.

Бард вскинул голову, сверля Геральта мгновенно высохшими глазами.

— Да не жалею я тебя, бревно ты бесчувственное, — прошипел он, постепенно повышая тон и подчеркивая каждое слово тычком указательного пальца в грудь ведьмака, — а люб…

Спохватившись, он прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.

Геральт, впрочем, даже не переменился в лице. Только мягкое сочувствие разбавило что-то подозрительно похожее на чувство вины.

— Геральт? — Лютик сделал шаг назад, и руки ведьмака соскользнули с его плеч.

— Знаю, — сказал ведьмак, отворачиваясь в сторону.

Лютик чувствовал себя так, словно его окатили ушатом ледяной воды.

— Геральт? — повторил Лютик стремительно взвинчивающимся голосом, тряхнул головой, открыл рот, закрыл, и наконец сумел выдавить: — И давно?

— Может быть, еще до того, как ты сам понял, — неохотно ответил Геральт и добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Трудно не заметить то, что и сам испытываешь…

Ведьмак резко замолчал и отвернулся, обхватив себя руками и нахмурившись.

— Геральт? — осторожно спросил Лютик, не зная, стоит ли сейчас прикасаться к нему, учитывая обстоятельства. — Геральт?

Тот обернулся, на лице его читались усталость и смирение.

— Что «Геральт»? — проворчал он, повернув хмурое лицо в сторону Лютика. — Тебя я встретил раньше, чем Йен.

Лютик во второй раз в жизни потерял дар речи. Занятно, что оба раза имели место с разницей в пару месяцев и в присутствии ведьмака. Бард открывал и закрывал рот, буквально задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций, но не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Геральт хмуро смотрел куда-то ему за левое плечо. Через минуту, правда, на лице его проявилось беспокойство. Он перенес вес с одной ноги на другую и осторожно спросил:

— Лютик?

Поэт шумно выдохнул, и стойка ведьмака снова расслабилась. Лютик прошагал к буфету, нацедил себе полную кружку эля и, залпом ее опрокинув, вернулся к Геральту.

— Позволь мне угадать. Пока я тебя забавлял, ты позволял мне «болтаться» рядом до морковкина заговенья. А когда все стало не так беззаботно и с твоей стороны в том числе, ты себя накрутил и в один не прекрасный день решив, что рано или поздно разобьешь сердце этой юной трепетной ромашке с балалайкой….

— Скорее лютику с лютней, — пробормотал Геральт, но тот не обратил на эти слова никакого внимания.

—… принялся демонстрировать обаяние на полную катушку: периодически на меня орал, затыкал и вообще всячески стремился спровадить? Разумеется, исключительно ради моего блага, — поразительно спокойным голосом закончил Лютик.

Геральт молчал. Лютик кивнул сам себе:

— Ну конечно, ставить меня в известность было же необязательно.

Геральт упрямо выдвинул подбородок.

— Ты же видел, как я живу, с чем имею дело. Во что превратилась бы наша жизнь, если бы я… и ты… — Он смешался и беспомощно умолк.

Лютик с жалостью посмотрел на ведьмака.

— Силы небесные, Геральт, да ни во что особенное. Ты убивал бы чудовищ, зарабатывая монеты, я воспевал бы твои подвиги за то же самое, а в промежутках мы трахались бы, как кролики на сеновале.

Лицо Геральта сделалось озадаченным и когда после долгого-долгого молчания он сказал: «Хм», — стало понятно, что он не допускал мысли даже о возможности чего-то подобного.

Лютик покачал головой, чувствуя, что его против воли разбирает смех.

— О чем мы вообще сейчас спорим? Зачем?

Геральт дернул плечом, будто говоря: «Не знаю», — сделал движение в сторону Лютика, но остановился, сложив руки на груди и насупленно хмурясь.

— Геральт… — Лютик подошел к нему.

Плечи ведьмака напряглись, он сжал зубы, повернув лицо к барду. Лютик положил ладонь поверх его сцепленных предплечий, и хмурое выражение на лице ведьмака сменилось растерянным. Слепые глаза шарили по лицу барда. Тот осторожно коснулся пальцами шрама на виске, погладил и оставил руку лежать на щеке ведьмака.

— Лютик, — Геральт сглотнул, опуская руки. Бард положил ладонь ему на затылок, приподнялся на те полтора дюйма, что их разделяли, и поцеловал сначала в нахмуренную складку меж бровей, потом в шрам на виске и наконец — сомкнутыми губами, почти целомудренно — в уголок рта. И уже совсем не целомудренно, когда Геральт подался навстречу, сминая его губы своими, целуясь так же как привык сражаться — с мастерством и напором.

Лютик закинул руки ведьмаку на шею, Геральт прижал его к себе так, что бард даже через два слоя одежды чувствовал, как бьется его сердце. Геральт отпустил его за секунду до того, как воздуха стало всерьез не хватать, и они замерли, соприкасаясь лбами и ловя разгоряченное дыхание друг друга. Лютик улыбался, как сумасшедший, без конца облизывал припухший рот и, сам того не замечая, гладил ведьмака по загривку большими пальцами. Геральт потерся кончиком носа о его нос.

— Сеновала здесь нет, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, кровать тебя устроит.

— Вполне, — фыркнул Лютик и взвизгнул, когда ведьмак поднял его, подхватив под задницу одним уверенным движением.

В кровать его, правда, опустили куда как нежно, поддерживая под спину и голову. Лютик, который последние полминуты был занят тем, что лапал широкие плечи ведьмака и мусолил его ухо, вцепился в рубаху Геральта и потянул на себя. Геральт послушно навис над ним, становясь на локти и колени, нагнулся, мазнул губами по переносице, нашел губы и мягко раздвинул их языком. Лютик глухо застонал в поцелуй, обхватывая его за шею и зарываясь в волосы. Медальон ведьмака — круглый и тяжелый — лежал у него на груди.

Когда Лютик принялся дергать рубаху у него на спине, Геральт понял намек без слов. Ведьмак остановился, сел на пятки и сдернул ее с себя. Лютик проделал со своей то же самое и принялся, чертыхаясь, расстегивать пуговицы на штанах.

— Эй? — Геральт положил руку ему на лодыжку и скользнул по ноге вверх, придвигаясь ближе. Теплая ладонь замерла на бедре Лютика, меж бровей ведьмака снова появилась складочка. Лютик перевел взгляд с его лица ниже — полурасстегнутые штаны не скрывали внушительного бугра эрекции.

— Почему… ты… еще… одет? — пропыхтел бард, наконец справившись с пуговицами и выкручиваясь из штанов. Геральт усмехнулся.

— Кому-то так не терпится. — Он встал на колени и нарочито неторопливо потянул штаны вниз, медленно высвобождая налитой толстый член и тяжелые яйца. Лютик шумно сглотнул. Его собственный член уже пачкал живот каплями смазки.

— Геральт…

Ведьмак, неторопливо поглаживая себя, повернул к нему лицо. Золотистые глаза были прикрыты от удовольствия, рука неторопливо двигалась по блестевшему от слюны стволу, то обнажая, то скрывая толстую багровую головку.

— Вообще-то я тоже здесь, — заявил Лютик, подбираясь к ведьмаку и накрывая его руку своей.

Ресницы Геральта опустились, по телу пробежала легкая дрожь, член под их пальцами затвердел еще сильнее. Ведьмак опустил голову, уткнулся в плечо Лютику и прихватил губами кожу в уязвимом местечке между плечом и шеей. Бард хныкнул, запрокидывая голову, толкнулся бедрами, размазывая смазку по бедру Геральта.

— Погоди, — прошептал он, — Геральт, погоди.

Ведьмак заворчал, но поднял голову.

— Я сейчас. — Лютик торопливо поцеловал его в губы, на подгибающихся ногах выбрался из кровати, прошлепал к буфету и, пошарив внутри, нашел пузатый пузырек с конопляным маслом. Геральт, склонив голову, повел носом, и его невидящий взгляд сделался тяжелым, а на лице появилось голодное, почти хищное выражение.

— Иди сюда. — Он протянул руку и, ловко поймав Лютика за предплечье, повалил на постель и подмял под себя.

— Возле… ножки… кровати… — сквозь жесткие поцелуи-укусы, выговорил бард, подставляя губам Геральта подбородок и шею.

Ведьмак угукнул, проследил ключицы Лютика медленными движениями языка, потом прихватил нежную кожу над правой. Одной рукой удерживая свой вес, другой отчаянно пытающегося толкаться бедрами барда, Геральт спустился ниже, обвел языком правый сосок, вобрал в рот, лаская и прикусывая моментально затвердевшую горошину плоти. Когда сдвинулся к левому, Лютик захныкал от ощущения прохладного — по сравнению с горячим ртом Геральта — воздуха на разгоряченной коже. Ведьмак улыбнулся, сдвигаясь дальше вниз. Нагревшийся от тепла их тел медальон, который раскаленным кругом лежал на груди Лютика, пополз следом.

Геральт провел носом по завиткам коротких темных волос на груди барда, спустился ниже, туда, где волосы внизу живота становились темнее и жестче. Лютик уже давно перестал вырываться из его железной хватки и, подняв голову, смотрел, как Геральт укладывается поудобнее, наклоняется, щекоча нежную кожу раскинутых бедер кончиками волос, касается напряженного члена Лютика щекой, губами…

— Геральт, Геральт, ох Геральт, — Лютик понял, что повторяет это вслух, когда ведьмак забрал его в рот, и головка члена Лютика уперлась ему в щеку.

— Хмм, — сказал Геральт, не двигая головой, и долю секунды Лютику казалось, что он кончит прямо здесь и сейчас.

Геральт чуть сдвинулся и прижал член языком к небу. Глаза его были прикрыты так, что виднелась лишь узкая полоска золота, растрепавшиеся пряди падали на точеное лицо, растянутые вокруг члена Лютика губы покраснели и блестели от слюны. Бард смутно ощущал, что шея у него затекла от неудобного положения, но не мог отвести глаз от _такого_ ведьмака. Геральт неторопливо двигал головой, помогая себя языком, и это ощущалось ярче, интенсивнее — совсем не так, как с женщинами. И уж точно совсем не так, как во времена бурной юности в Оксенфуртском университете, когда Лютик охотно экспериментировал со всем, что движется.

— Геральт! Ох, Геральт, — простонал бард, все-таки падая обратно на постель. Ведьмак развел его бедра пошире, и Лютик ощутил, как меж его ягодиц толкнулись скользкие пальцы — обвели вход, чуть нажали, снова обвели. Внутрь легко вошел на пару фаланг один, потом спустя некоторое время и множество восхитительных ласк языком — второй.

— Геральт, я почти я сейчас… — задыхаясь, простонал Лютик на третьем и чуть не взвыл, когда ведьмак поднял голову, двинул из стороны в сторону щелкнувшей челюстью и мазнул подбородком по простыням.

— Э нет, дружок, на тебя у меня другие планы, — улыбаясь довольно, но еще не сыто практически промурлыкал Геральт. Голос звучал хрипло. — Иди сюда.

Геральт перевернулся на спину, провел скользкой от масла рукой по члену и потянул Лютика на себя. Бард застонал, сжимая бока ведьмака коленями, и поерзал, ощущая, как его толстый член уперся прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц.

— Хннн, — выдохнул Геральт, сжимая бедра Лютика, чтобы удержать того на месте. Он облизнул губы и открыл слепые глаза, обратив лицо к барду. — Лютик?

Но Лютик уже завел руку за спину и, направляя член Геральта, начал плавно на него опускаться. Это было много больше, чем три пальца, но Лютик был слишком распален, возбуждение тугими кольцами свивалось внизу живота, и он приветствовал мимолетную глухую распирающую боль, что позволила немного прийти в себя и продержаться еще чуть дольше, отодвигая приближающуюся волну оргазма.

— Ох, Геральт, — простонал бард, цепляясь непослушными руками за скользкую от пота грудь ведьмака. Ноги задрожали, но в то же мгновенье Геральт крепче ухватил его за бедра, не давая насадиться со всего маху, и согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы бард мог опереться спиной. — Геральт. Геральт! — как заведенный повторял Лютик, потихоньку соскальзывая ниже, насаживаясь на распирающую его толщину.

Почувствовав, как ягодицы и бедра коснулись крепких бедер ведьмака, Лютик замер, тяжело дыша и пытаясь проморгаться — растрепанная челка лезла в глаза.

— Лютик? — снова позвал Геральт, все еще удерживая его под бедра.

— Ага, — невпопад выдохнул бард и осторожно пошевелился, перенося вес с одного колена на другое. Геральт под ним дернулся, запрокинул голову, жилы на крепкой шее напряглись. Лютик расслабил ноги, почувствовав, как член проник в него, может быть, еще на четверть дюйма, но это движение уже не принесло дискомфорта — только вязкое, густое удовольствие. Он выпрямился, не опираясь больше на бедра Геральта. Член сдвинулся внутри, снова вызывая прилив жаркого тугого блаженства.

— Ох, какого ж лешего ты… ох… творишь-то? — простонал Геральт.

— Тебе словами из баллад или попроще? — Лютик наклонился вперед, упираясь ладонями в широкую грудь ведьмака, и сдул с глаз непослушную челку. Геральт фыркнул, хотел было сказать что-то, но умолк, когда Лютик коснулся кончиками пальцев его высокого лба, проследил линию брови, скулу, ощущая под пальцами невидимую взглядом отметину шрама.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал бард. — Ни в одном языке недостанет слов, чтобы описать, какой ты красивый. — Он зарылся пальцами в волосы ведьмака, обхватил ладонью за затылок и вовлек в неторопливый мягкий поцелуй, чувствуя отголосок собственного вкуса на языке Геральта.

— Я профессионал, я знаю, — добавил он после, коснувшись кончиком носа носа ведьмака.

Геральт улыбнулся, но в улыбке было что-то ломкое, и в выражении лице впервые за последние несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Лютик приехал, проскользнула горечь.

— Ты красивый, — хрипло сказал ведьмак, и слова невысказанного сожаления о том, что он не видит этой красоты повисли в воздухе.

Лютик коснулся его губ, затрепетавших век, выпрямился, вырывая у них обоих глухой стон удовольствия, взял большие ладони Геральта в свои, поцеловал сначала одну, потом другую и положил себе на плечи. А потом снова уперся руками ему в грудь и качнул бедрами.

Пальцы Геральта изучали его лицо, гладили виски, крылья носа, веки, брови, подбородок, скулы, губы, и Лютик не мог отвести глаз, завороженный эмоциями, читающимися на его таком открытом и уязвимом сейчас лице. И в какой-то момент эти эмоции, и его собственные, и переполняющее удовольствие от трения, давления, скольжения внутри захлестнули его с головой, и Лютик кончил, сжимаясь и выплескиваясь на живот и грудь Геральта белесыми вязкими струями.

— Хн-н-н, — простонал Лютик, когда перед глазами перестали плясать разноцветные круги, а шум крови в ушах несколько приутих. Рука в его волосах замерла, а потом снова продолжила перебирать пряди.

Лютик приоткрыл один глаз: как и ожидалось, он лежал на груди Геральта, которая мерно поднималась и опускалась под ним.

— Н-н-н, — снова сказал он и почувствовал, как ведьмак усмехнулся. Наверняка самодовольно. Лютик ткнул его пальцем в бок, но, как и следовало ожидать, не добился ни малейшей реакции.

— Почему мы не делали этого раньше? — пробормотал бард и потерся носом о впадинку между грудными мышцами. Геральт поцеловал его в макушку, вздохнул. Лютик навострил уши, поняв, что сейчас что-то будет.

— Прости за то, что… — ведьмак помолчал, вздохнул, еще помолчал и вздохнул снова. Лютик решил сжалиться.

— И ты меня за то, что назвал бесчувственным бревном.

Это вернуло улыбку на лицо Геральта.

— Потому что ты определенно не бревно. — Лютик сыто потянулся всем телом и замер, ощутив внутри все еще очень крепкий и горячий член ведьмака. Его собственный, зажатый меж их животами, заинтересованно дернулся.

— Геральт? — Лютик приподнялся, обнаружив, что, к счастью, Геральт привел их в порядок первым, что подвернулось под руку — рукавом лютиковой рубашки.

— Хм? — Ведьмак повернул к нему лицо, из-под век блеснуло золотом.

— Ты не… — вопросительно протянул Лютик. На лице Геральта расцвела довольная улыбка.

— Я да, но после двух лет одного захода разве хватит, — ответил он, небрежно закинув руку за голову с безобразно самодовольным видом.

Лютик мстительно сжался вокруг него, и хотя мышцы отозвались легкой саднящей болью, видеть, как стремительно меняется лицо ведьмака, того стоило.

— Зараза, — выдохнул Геральт и, полежав еще немного с запрокинутой головой и зажмуренными глазами, снова повернулся к Лютику. — Готов ко второму заходу?

— Если на этот раз всю работу будешь делать ты.

Лютик видел, насколько силен Геральт в бою, и, конечно, не раз думал о том, как будет ощущаться вся эта сила в постели, и сейчас, кажется, узнал, как именно. Геральт был словно течение большой реки, увлекающее с собой подспудно и неумолимо, неторопливо на широких участках и набирая стремительную скорость и силу, в стиснутых крутыми скалами ущельях.

Ведьмак без труда сел, оперевшись на спинку кровати, и устроил Лютика на коленях, лицом к себе. Бард хныкнул — от перемены позы член Геральта заполнил его, казалось, до самого конца. Обхватив плечи ведьмака, он уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

Геральт двинул бедрами. Волнообразные толчки постепенно набирали темп, но были не столько глубокими, сколько распирающими, и Лютик почувствовал, как внутри снова нарастает, накатывает волна жара — не такая стремительная, как в первый раз, но более острая и яркая. Член у него снова стоял и покачивался от каждого толчка, то и дело задевая твердый живот Геральта головкой. Лютик лениво подумал было о том, чтобы поласкать себя, но медленно плавящее кости удовольствие и крепкие руки ведьмака заставили его передумать.

— И долго ты так можешь? — задыхаясь, простонал Лютик, когда глаза у него начали съезжаться к переносице, а Геральт еще даже не запыхался.

— Долго. — На лице ведьмака расцвела одна из самых самодовольных его ухмылок. — Мутация, — небрежно добавил он, двигая бедрами так, чтобы каким-то непостижимым образом задеть все чувствительные точки внутри у Лютика разом.

У барда не хватило сил, даже чтобы скептически фыркнуть. Только стонать, покрывая шею, плечо и челюсть ведьмака мокрыми поцелуями, и стискивать непослушными пальцами его скользкие от пота плечи. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, не знал уже, на каком они свете — осталось только ощущение жара и нарастающего мучительного, нестерпимого уже почти удовольствия, все острее и острее требовавшего облегчения, выхода. Кажется, Лютик плакал, когда Геральт прижал его к себе одной рукой, другая нырнула вниз, и бард ощутил, как пальцы прикоснулись к стенкам его растянутого вокруг члена ведьмака отверстия и медленно обвели, не проникая, но надавливая, и это наконец вышибло его за край. Лютик захрипел, выгибаясь дугой в объятиях Геральта, и кончил.

Было тепло, тело сладко ныло, а в голове было так тихо и пусто, как бывает только после очень-очень хорошей ночи. На пояснице его лежала чья-то рука и пальцы выводили на спине затейливые узоры. Лютик открыл глаза.

Он лежал на боку в их развороченной постели, как в кокон, закутанный в покрывало. Геральт лежал на соседней подушке, подсунув одну руку под голову и расслабленно глядя в потолок слепыми глазами. Впрочем, он тут же повернулся к барду, вероятно, ощутив перемену в его дыхании.

— Лютик? — позвал он.

— Хм, — откликнулся тот, и ведьмак улыбнулся.

— Порядок?

— Мхм, — выдохнул Лютик. — Шевелиться не хочется.

— Не нужно.

— Мхм…

Ладонь Геральта передвинулась с его бока на плечо, потом пальцы коснулись щеки, скулы. Лицо Геральта стало серьезным, и Лютик мысленно издал тяжкий вздох.

— Я…

— Давай ты просто больше не будешь ничего решать за меня, — пробормотал Лютик, кутаясь в плед.

Геральт упрямо дернул ртом.

— Я все-таки разбил тебе сердце… — тихо сказал он, опуская слепые глаза.

Лютик вяло дернул плечом.

— Разбитое сердце неиссякаемый источник грустных песен. Платят за них охотнее, чем за веселые, хоть и не так много. — Такая тирада утомила его и он зевнул.

Лицо Геральта смягчилось, хотя Лютик видел, что его все еще что-то беспокоит.

— Что будет теперь? С нами, — спустя какое-то время спросил ведьмак еще тише, чем раньше. Лютик ощутил, как его распирает веселье.

— Да ничего особенного, Геральт. Ты будешь плести свои корзинки за монеты. Кстати, гончарное мастерство не думал освоить? У тебя ловкие пальцы, — поддразнил он, зевая. — Я буду петь по окрестным деревням. В перерывах будем трахаться, как кролики.

Геральт улыбнулся, вздохнул с явным облегчением.

— Звучит, как план.

— Ну, еще бы, — пробормотал Лютик. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но сон навалился на него ватным одеялом, и последнее, что он почувствовал — как ведьмак придвигает его к себе, укрывая сверху еще и своим покрывалом.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Как Лютик и говорил, ничего особенно не изменилось просто к привычному течению их жизни добавилось немного незнакомого раньше тепла. Геральт обнаружил, что поцелуем затыкать барда получается куда более эффективно и не лишено приятности. Лютик по утрам, уже не спрашивая, брал гребешок и приводил растрепанную гриву ведьмака в порядок.

Они могли часами сидеть на крыльце, наслаждаясь теплом или прохладой — в зависимости от погоды. Геральт занимался своими корзинками или точил мечи, что проделывал регулярно, а Лютик мурлыкал себе под нос, перебирая струны и высчитывая слоги. И хотя размеры крыльца позволяли, они непременно устраивались так, чтобы соприкасаться бедрами, щиколотками или плечами, словно черпали в близости друг друга необходимое друг другу умиротворение.

Иногда они провожали солнце: Лютик описывал буйство красок и клялся, что никогда не повторяется, а Геральт, хоть и не видел дневное светило, безошибочно поворачивал голову вслед за ускользающим теплом. Иногда они рано уходили в дом и там на разворошенной еще с утра, нагретой за день солнцем кровати предавались любви — про себя Лютик всегда называл это так, когда один за другим вылизывал и выцеловывал шрамы ведьмака, желая загладить даже память о когда-то перенесенной боли.

А иногда на Геральта находило, и Лютик на самом деле ощущал себя цветком, отданным на волю стремительного течения реки. Геральт мог удерживать его на весу или сложить пополам и вбиваться часами, выжимая один оргазм за другим, пока Лютик не начинал молить о пощаде. В одну из таких ночей, когда сил кричать от наслаждения у Лютика уже не было, кончая, он впился зубами Геральту в плечо, и ведьмак, содрогнувшись, с хриплым задыхающимся стоном излился в него, хотя мог продолжать в том же духе еще долго. Теперь Геральт щеголял следами укусов так же часто, как Лютик засосами и синяками в форме пальцев на лодыжках и бедрах.

Марта, если о чем-то и догадывалась, то не подавала виду, а для всего села они по-прежнему оставались двумя прижившимися у вдовы бобылями, хотя благодаря визитам Лютика в таверну к нему потихоньку стали относиться с большей теплотой. Геральта, который в деревне почти не показывался, отношение к нему селян вообще не волновало, пока никто не лез к дому с вилами и факелами.

Осень в Глуховине выдалась теплой и бурной. Непременные после снятия урожая ярмарки и свадьбы слились в один бесконечный праздник. Как-то раз поутру в середине месяца Геральт, выйдя на крыльцо встретить Марту, почти сразу вернулся в избу, и легкое замешательство в его походке заставило твердо намеревавшегося проспать до обеда Лютика высунуть голову из-под покрывал. Лицо у ведьмака было озадаченное.

— К тебе пришли, — загадочно сказал он. — Не заставляй людей ждать.

Лютик, недоумевая, выкатился из кровати, натянул штаны, рубаху и, приглаживая растрепанные волосы, вышел на крыльцо. Перед домом рядом с Мартой стоял тучный мужчина лет пятидесяти в добротном кафтане и начищенных сапогах. Слегка опешив, при виде растрепанного вида барда, он тем не менее пригладил усы и пробасил:

— Милсдарь Лютик?

— Он самый, уважаемый. — Лютик спорхнул на нижнюю ступеньку крыльца: не хотелось мочить в траве босые ноги. — Прошу вас, не обращайте внимания на мой вид — в ночи меня увлекла неодолимая поэтическая муза.

Поэтическая муза в глубине дома сдавленно хрюкнула.

— Так скажите же, чем я могу служить вам, любезный господин… — не поведя бровью, продолжил бард, выжидательно глядя на посетителя.

— Господин Любен, — представился тот. — Солтыс.

— О! Какая честь удостоиться вашего визита! Так чем же я могу быть вам полезен?

Дело оказалось простым: солтысова старшая дочка выходила замуж, и барда просили уважить и удостоить и прочая, и прочая, разумеется, за соответствующую плату. Лютик, хмыкнув, согласился. И до середины октября он, кажется, не пропустил ни одной сыгранной в селе свадьбы. Геральт только головой качал.

Постепенно укорачивался день, холодало. Траву по ночам прибивало заморозками, вода в дождевой бочке у ската крыши покрывалась тоненькой корочкой льда. Северный ветер яростно сдирал с рощ и садов золотые и багряные покровы.

— Чем вообще тут занимаются зимой, Геральт? — Спросил Лютик как-то днем в конце ноября, когда ведьмак как раз был занят тем, что сливал остатки воды из бочки, чтобы убрать ее на зиму. — Вот ты чем занимался?

Геральт неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Разным.

Он прислушался к затихающему журчанию выливаемой воды, предварительно отступив, задрал дно бочки, и когда последние капли с шорохом впитались в землю, перевернул ее вверх дном, распрямился и повернулся к барду.

— Здесь скучно зимой, Лютик, — сказал он и, словно нехотя добавил: — Совсем не так, как в позолоченном скворечнике, из которого ты сбежал.

Лютик отлип от стены дома, на которую до того опирался, и легонько пихнул ведьмака плечом.

— Скука зависит не от места, Геральт, а от компании.

Ведьмак хмыкнул, но на губах его появилась еле заметная улыбка.

В канун зимнего солнцестояния, когда ударили по-настоящему лютые морозы, Лютик оседлал Уголька, взял Плотву в качестве вьючной лошади, выбрался до трактира и привез пару бочонков терпкого красного вина. Самые холодные дни они с Геральтом провели, почти не выбираясь из постели, нагретой их телами и боком раскочегаренной печи, и попивая вино, которое Лютик, экспериментируя, подогревал с разными пряностями.

Январь с его короткими днями и долгими ночами казался бесконечным большинству селян, и Лютик несколько раз в неделю выбирался в трактир, скрасить обществу вечер. Пару раз, к искренней его радости, Геральт даже составил ему компанию. И хотя оба раза ведьмак в лучших традициях их первой встречи в Посадском трактире провел, сидя в углу и пряча лицо под надвинутым на нос капюшоном плаща, Лютик видел, что смена обстановки приносит ему удовольствие.

Собравшиеся, конечно, посматривали на незнакомца с интересом, но рост Геральта, ширина плеч и в лучшие-то времена отбивали охоту связываться с ним даже у самых любопытных. К тому же Лютик быстро перетягивал внимание на себя бесконечным запасом похабных песенок, так что ведьмак, который, ослепнув, еще острее чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды, мог расслабиться.

Во второй раз, который случился на излете зимы, когда собравшиеся в трактире стали требовать серьезных «стоящщих» песен, Лютик вспомнил про «Волчий след».

_«По остывшему волчьему следу,  
По грязи, бездорожью, снегам  
Я с надеждою призрачной еду,  
Что ты встретишь меня где-то там»._

Когда затих последний аккорд, под сводами таверны еще несколько мгновений царила пронзительная тишина, а потом грохнула оглушительная дробь застучавших по столам ладоней и кружек. Лютик, придерживая гриф, изящно раскланялся, успевая ловить летевшие со всех сторон монеты.

Из таверны в тот вечер они вышли позже обычного, но Лютик, первым делом задравший голову к темному небу, с удивлением понял, что ночь уже не так холодна, как несколько дней назад. И хотя на крышах и в тени заборов все еще льдисто посверкивал снег, в воздухе отчетливо пахло приближающейся весной. Судя по тому, как хмыкнул принюхавшийся Геральт, он пришел к тому же выводу.

Лютик закинул чехол с лютней за спину и они, привычно соприкасаясь плечами, зашагали вниз по улице.

— Красивая песня, — сказал Геральт, когда они повернули на улицу, тянувшуюся до усадьбы вдовы.

— «След»? — Лютик, положив ладонь на локоть Геральта, обвел его мимо выбитой колесами телег ямы. — Тебе правда понравилось?

Геральт издал утвердительное «хм».

Лютик усмехнулся.

— Тоже ее люблю, хотя, возможно, стоит добавить в конец пару куплетов.

На этот раз «хм» прозвучало вопросительно.

— Ну, в конце концов, след привел меня куда надо.

Геральт остановился так резко, что Лютик по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов и только потом встревоженно оглянулся. Озадаченное выражение на лице ведьмака сменялось таким потрясенным, почти драматическим озарением, что Лютик, не выдержав, расхохотался.

— То есть… — донеслось до Лютика сквозь собственный смех, и он снова закатился, сложившись пополам и уперевшись руками в колени. За ближайшим забором залилась раздраженным лаем собака, ей ответила другая через дорогу, и скоро надо всей улицей звенел разноголосый лай. Где-то хлопнула дверь, кто-то разразился бранью.

Когда бард выпрямился, успокоившись, на лице Геральта было одновременно смущенное и раздраженное выражение. Лютик хрюкнул, но удержался от нового приступа. Смущения на лице ведьмака прибавилось.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она про меня? — неуверенно уточнил он.

— Все мои песни о любви про тебя, — закатив глаза, Лютик взял его под руку и потянул дальше. — Пойдем, у меня пальцы замерзли.

Этой ночью Геральт распластал его на кровати и любил долго и нежно, говоря руками и губами то, что не привык выражать голосом. Они заснули на рассвете, а поздним утром их разбудила звеневшая за окном капель.

Ранняя весна никого не оставила равнодушным. С утра до ночи над Глуховиной стоял звон металла: подковывали лошадей, правили инструмент, готовясь к скорой посевной страде. Марта — впервые за те три уже года, что Геральт у нее жил, — взялась за уборку большого дома и то и дело звала на помощь их обоих. Геральт под ее чутким руководством перетаскивал тяжелые сундуки, тюки и торбы, а Лютик выбивал подушки и перины да помогал специально нанятым для стирки девушкам развешивать вырывающиеся из рук на ветру тяжелые мокрые простыни. Хотя на самом деле бард больше развлекал их болтовней и теми песенками из своего репертуара, что были поприличнее.

Дороги просохли окончательно уже к началу апреля, и мало-помалу начали появляться торговцы всякой всячиной, от табака и соли до оружия и платья всевозможного размера и кроя.

Теплым апрельским днем, аккурат за седмицу до Беллетэйна, рыночная площадь Глуховины заполнилась народом. Со стороны Устецка подтянулся небольшой купеческий обоз, и хозяйки, торговавшие яйцами, свежей зеленью и соленьями-вареньями, оставшимися с прошлогодних запасов, подвинулись, уступая прилавки под расписные тарелки, шали, юбки, табакерки и вороха иных товаров, охотно раскупаемых селянами.

Марта собралась присмотреть себе обновку, Лютик увязался следом из чистого любопытства, а Геральту нужна была пара новых ремней и книги, если найдутся, хотя было маловероятно, что в такую глушь повезут что-нибудь стоящее.

Насчет книг Геральт не ошибся, а вот ремни нашел, и торговец, хоть и посматривал странно, потому как в погожий весенний день покупатель был в низко надвинутом капюшоне, но цену запросил совершенно справедливую. У соседнего прилавка Лютик, переворошив все представленные на выставке предметы мужского гардероба и отложив пару сорочек с пышными рукавами, теперь яростно торговался за вышитую бисером нарядную курточку.

Купец настаивал, что то была последняя новиградская мода, а Лютик, фыркая и закатывая глаза, доказывал, что может и новиградская, но трехлетней давности, не меньше. В принципе купец уже уступил достаточно, но в том, что касалось моды, Лютик терпеть не мог, когда его пытались облапошить и спорил уже, как говорится, ради удовольствия и истины. Купчина постепенно наливался краснотой, и когда бард, чтобы набрать воздуха, сделал перерыв в длиннющем монологе по истории кроя рукавов, наклонившись к нему, прошипел:

— Забирайте за двадцать, милсдарь! И вот это сверху, — он бросил на прилавок берет в цвет курточки. — Только ради всех богов, угомонитесь уже.

Лютик бросил ему монеты, сгреб покупки и, лихо нахлобучив на голову доставшийся даром берет, повернулся к Геральту. Однако ведьмака рядом не было. Сердце барда успело сделать панический кульбит, но тут он заметил его чуть поодаль, перед небольшой группкой селян — двумя мужчинами и тремя женщинами. Геральт что-то коротко спрашивал, а мужчина, взволнованный и бледный, торопливо отвечал. Крайне удивленный, Лютик подошел поближе.

— Как долго ее не было? — Ведьмак стоял, чуть наклонив голову и опустив глаза, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов.

— Граськи-то? — Мужчина поскреб затылок. — Ну-у…

Женщина в темно-синем переднике, не выдержав, вмешалась.

— Полдня, милсдарь, как на духу, полдня не было! Вечером пришла вся белая, всю трусит. Я ее бранить, а она плачет — не помню, грит, хде была. Позвал меня, грит, ктой-то, а потом вроде как сон дурной ей приснится. И все, и ревет только.

— Цела она? Раны, синяки, царапины. — Геральт помедлил. — Может, следы от зубов?

Все пятеро испуганно отшатнулись, одна из женщин ахнула, прикрывая рот рукой. Но та, что была в синем переднике, быстро оправилась.

— Нет, милсдарь, цела-целехонька. Ну коленка малеха ссажена, так то ж она намедни в коровнике ворон считала, дуреха, — выпалила женщина, потом неуверенно помялась.

Геральт вопросительно склонил голову. Женщина вздохнула.

— Слабенькая только была еще день два. Прям из рук все валилось, и спала так, что я еле добудиться могла. Но теперича уж отошла вроде.

— И вот что я вам, милсдарь, скажу. — Другая женщина с тяжелой корзиной удерживаемой у бедра подошла чуть ближе. — Три седмицы тому, ровнехонько то ж самое приключилось с мальчонкой с нашего конца. Убег, и нету, и нету. Под вечер пошли искать — так и нашли туточки вот рядом, на околице. — Она придвинулась ближе, зачем-то оглянулась и понизила голос. — Грит — не помню, как до дому идти, заплутал. А как заплутал, коли дом-то вона — рукой подать.

— Его тоже кто-то звал? — уточнил Геральт, и Лютику отчего-то очень не понравился его голос.

— Врать не стану, милсдарь, но мне Мильва потом грила, мол, ему вроде как надь было туда, он-де и пошел.

— Мы уж к солтысу ходили. Любен мужик добрый, у самво трое еще в рубашонках бегают. Отправил мужиков с вилами, значит, в штольне пошуровать. Ну те нашли старый лапоть, разбитый кувшин из-под браги да дохлых крыс. Но ведь Граська-то опосля них тудой полезла.

Все пятеро уставились на ведьмака так, словно перед ними вдруг материализовался пророк Лебеда со скрижалями. Лютик, которому все это не нравилось больше и больше, мягко кашлянул. Ведьмак лишь чуть повел головой, а вот селяне подпрыгнули. Молчаливая женщина схватилась за сердце.

— Геральт… — начал было бард, но ведьмак его опередил.

— Вот что, люди добрые, я вас услышал. Идите по домам, смотрите за детьми и другим то же передайте.

Всю обратную дорогу они промолчали, только Лютик, время от времени направляя ведьмака в обход луж и колдобин, бормотал: 

— Вот сюда.

В простоявшем закрытым несколько часов доме царила приятная прохлада. Переступив порог, Геральт несколько секунд постоял неподвижно, потом решительно выдохнул и пошел к большому сундуку, где хранил мечи и кожаный доспех с серебряными набойками. Лицо ведьмака было собранным и серьезным. Звякнул засов, заскрипела, открываясь, тяжелая крышка. Лютик чувствовал, что его начинает трясти.

— Ты не хочешь мне сказать, что происходит? — спросил он, стараясь не срываться на крик.

Геральт вздохнул и выпрямился, невидящими глазами глядя на содержимое сундука.

— Эта тварь называется шептун. Они охотятся в мирное время. Этот, видно, спал еще с Соддена, поэтому настолько слаб. Обычно они без труда приманивают к себе взрослого человека и уже не выпускают. А этот с детьми справиться не может толком.

— Понятно, и?

Геральт вздохнул, плечи напряглись, словно он приготовился защищаться.

— Это же дети, Лютик. — Ведьмак обернулся. — Здешние маленькие дети. Шептун не остановится и с каждым следующим будет становиться только сильней. Надо покончить с ним сейчас, пока можно.

Лютик сглотнул.

— Хорошо, пойдем к солтысу, пусть вешает объявления по большаку и соседним деревням, что ведьмак нужен.

В лице Геральта что-то дернулось, но он взял себя в руки.

— И сколько прикажешь ждать пока сюда кто-то из наших заглянет? И заглянет ли? Много ли нас еще осталось? — В голосе его прозвучала горечь, и если бы Лютику не было так страшно, он бы непременно подошел его обнять. На обращенном к нему лице ведьмака появилось мягкое понимающее выражение.

— Лютик… — Геральт шагнул к нему, но бард отступил. Ведьмак тоже остановился.

— Ты не знаешь этих штолен, — предпринял Лютик еще одну попытку.

— Там знать нечего, сто ярдов прямо, потом семьдесят к западу. Марта мне рассказывала — там камень резали на фундамент для большого амбара и мельницы, а потом стало дешевле из Вражины возить.

И от спокойной рассудительности в его голосе Лютика наконец сорвало.

— Ты все еще не заметил, что ослеп, Геральт?! — заорал он.

Геральт дернулся было к нему, Лютик отступил снова, наткнулся спиной на стену и прижался к ней, зажимая ладонью рот. На лице ведьмака смешались решимость, печаль и сострадание.

— Для того чтобы убить шептуна, мне глаза и не нужны, только уши.

Лютик неверяще покачал головой. Геральт прислушался, меж бровей у него залегла встревоженная складка.

— Ты как-то странно дышишь… — медленно сказал он.

Лютик сдавленно фыркнул в ладонь, зажмурился и заставил себя ее опустить.

— Возьми кого-то из местных покрепче в помощь. Солтыс наверняка согласится, — глухо попросил он.

— Чтобы они путались у меня под ногами в кромешной тьме? — с грустной иронией парировал Геральт.

— Дай им «Кошку», расскажи что делать, и пусть идут вместо тебя, — Лютик уже понимал, что не удержит его от самоубийственной затеи, но не мог перестать пытаться.

— Им выжжет глаза даже от пары капель, — спокойно откликнулся Геральт и, помолчав, договорил мягко: — Выбора нет, надо идти мне.

Лютик с самого начала понимал, к чему шло, но все же непоправимая окончательность этого решения оказалась для него шоком. Он кивнул сам себе, медленно, словно во сне, подошел к окну и, обхватив себя руками, уставился наружу. Перед глазами все расплывалось.

— Ты снова странно дышишь, — тихо сказал Геральт у него за спиной.

Как еще я могу дышать, если ты вот-вот вслепую полезешь в логово неведомой твари, и я даже не знаю, увижу ли тебя снова живым, — отстраненно подумал Лютик. И все же в глубине души он понимал, что Геральт не был бы Геральтом, не принимай он таких решений. Ведьмак остался бы, топни сейчас Лютик ногой или залейся слезами, но с последствиями этого решения они бы жить не смогли.

— Чем помочь? — почти спокойно спросил он.

Прозвучали тихие шаги, на плечи его легли большие ладони Геральта, макушки коснулась сначала его щека, потом губы.

— Вот поэтому это ты. Поэтому это всегда должен был быть только ты.

Помолчали. Солнце перевалило зенит и заглянуло в окна с западной стороны дома. Геральт еле слышно вздохнул ему в макушку.

— Сходить за солтысом вообще-то мысль хорошая.

Лютик медленно кивнул. Геральт так же медленно разжал руки. Оба думали об одном и том же.

-///-

— Здесь, — сказал солтыс Любен, останавливаясь на краю неглубокого овражка и утирая проступивший на лбу пот.

Лютик подошел ближе и заглянул вниз. В том месте, где они стояли, глубина оврага составляла, может быть, футов пятнадцать-двадцать. Пологие склоны, в которых еще угадывались бывшие отвалы для пустой породы, поросли бурным разнотравьем. Внизу, среди зарослей гледичии и крушины, хорошо просматривался вход в штольню. В воздухе было разлито гудение пчел и задорное птичье чириканье.

— Ну не знаю, — с сомнением протянул Лютик, — по-моему, единственное, что здесь может грозить, это исколоться в чертовой гледичии.

— Хм, — Геральт склонил голову, словно прислушивался к чему-то слышному ему одному.

Впрочем, почему «словно», мрачно подумал Лютик. Под «Летучей мышью» ведьмак наверняка был в курсе, как в доме на другом конце села скребется в подгнившей доске жук-короед.

— Может, подождать ночи, раз оно охотится днем? — неуверенно спросил Лютик, и Геральт покачал головой с тщательно стянутыми шнурком волосами.

— Шептуны охотятся как раз поздним вечером и ночью. Сейчас он слаб и не может дотянуться даже до спящих, поэтому приманивает всех, кто оказывается близко, и неважно, какое время дня. — Геральт замолчал, наклонил голову в другую сторону, и лицо его сделалось хищным и жестким.

— Учуял нас. Зовет. Не слышишь? — спросил он.

Солтыс испуганно вскинул голову, шаря по груди рукой, верно, в поисках какого-то амулета. Кузнец и пара крепких парней, которых тот прихватил с собой, недоуменно заозирались. Лютик прислушался. Поначалу даже его музыкальный слух не улавливал ничего, кроме шелеста травы, гудения насекомых и неумолчной переклички птиц в ветвях. А потом он различил это — тихий, на самой грани слышимости шепоток, который то будто жаловался на что-то, призывая прийти, утешить, помочь, то сам манил, суля утешение и радость.

Когда на его предплечье сомкнулась сильная рука, Лютик дернулся так, что еле устоял на ногах.

— Слышишь, — констатировал удерживающий его Геральт, и только тогда бард осознал, что стоит уже не на краю овражка, а шагах в трех ниже по склону. Его прошибла дрожь, на спине, несмотря на жару, выступил холодный пот. Лютик торопливо выбрался наверх. Подмастерья кузнеца и солтыс смотрели на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Кузнец — мужчина средних лет размерами поменьше Геральта — с мрачным задором поигрывал неподъемным с виду молотом.

— Ну, давайте пойдем поздороваемся, — мрачно, без усмешки, сказал ведьмак.

Вниз спустились гуськом. Зовущий шепоток не утихал — Лютик продолжал слышать его, и когда настырный зов начинал заглушать другие звуки, то и дело встряхивал головой.

— Не подходите ближе, — предупредил Геральт, чуть склонив голову и выходя немного вперед — дно овражка было довольно ровным.

— Как ты будешь… — запоздало спохватился Лютик, но ведьмак уже не глядел на них, целиком сосредоточившись на предстоящей работе.

Геральт вынул из ножен за спиной меч, повел головой из стороны в сторону и, вытянув вперед свободную руку, сложил пальцы в знак Аард. По овражку шарахнуло сбивающим с ног потоком силы. Трава до самого проема штольни полегла, с кустов полетела листва и, испуганно галдя, поднялись в воздух птицы. Геральт прислушивался, пока все не стихло, и Лютик понял, что он делает — ориентируется.

И действительно, через мгновение ведьмак уже зашагал к штольне — уверенно и ни разу не споткнувшись. Оказавшись возле входа, он коснулся рукой деревянных опор, прислушался. Солнце последний раз вспыхнуло на серебряных шипах кожаного доспеха, и он исчез в темном зеве тоннеля. Изнутри вылетело облачко пыли, когда он снова ударил Аардом, и все стихло.

Лютик, то и дело поглядывая на солнце, мерил пятачок ярдах в десяти перед штольней беспокойными шагами. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как Геральт скрылся внутри, но головой он понимал, что, скорее всего, не больше получаса. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, и в овраге давно уже снова чирикали птицы и крупные пчелы хаотичным хороводом кружили над венчиками цветов. Стих даже призывный шепоток, так напугавший Лютика ранее. Может быть, Геральт уже одолел тварь, а может, та сосредоточила все усилия на ведьмаке, игнорируя остальных. О третьем варианте бард не хотел даже думать.

Кузнец с подмастерьями стояли рядом серьезные, но не особо напуганные, солтыс, обмахиваясь лопухом, безуспешно пытался скрыться от солнца в зыбкой тени зарослей гледичии.

Звук — высокий, пронзительный вопль — разорвал царившую в овражке дремотную тишину так внезапно и так больно резанул по барабанным перепонкам, мгновенно набрав запредельную высоту, что Лютик вскрикнул, зажимая уши руками, а остальные торопливо пригнулись, озираясь. Вопль звенел несколько мгновений, показавшихся Лютику вечностью, истончился и, лопнув, будто мыльный пузырь, исчез.

Лютик отнял ладони от ушей, на левой было несколько капель крови, но он даже не обратил внимания, бросившись к отверстию штольни.

— Милсдарь Лютик! — воскликнули у него за спиной сразу несколько голосов. Кузнец, нагнав его в три шага, крепко схватил за руку.

— Пустите! — Лютик безуспешно рванулся. — Ему может понадобиться помощь!

— Так милсдарь ведьмак ждать велели, — прогудел кузнец, правда, с некоторым сомнением в голосе.

— Пусти! — Лютик снова рванулся, отчаянно крича: — Геральт? Геральт!

Бард смутно сознавал, что солтыс что-то говорит ему, увещевая, но все его внимание было сосредоточено сейчас на темном провале штольни, казавшимся сгустком мрака на фоне ярко освещенной солнцем зелени.

— Гер… — Лютик осекся. Тьма шевельнулась, тусклыми звездами блеснули шипы на кожаном доспехе, и в следующий миг Геральт вышел на свет и повел головой, словно не зная, на какой из зовущих его голосов отзываться. Меж бровей его залегла глубокая складка.

Лютика наконец отпустили, и он подлетел к ведьмаку, на бегу обшаривая того взглядом в поисках ран и крови. От ведьмака пахло землей, сыростью и еле уловимым запашком чего-то гниющего.

— Гер… — Геральт, хотя на лице его промелькнуло облегчение, жестом остановил барда на полуслове.

— Погоди. Сначала, — он повернул голову в сторону солтыса и остальных. — Там осталось тело, балахон. Надо все сжечь и потом пепел в воду. Проточную. И быстрее.

Лютик оглянулся, но солтыс был уже рядом и быстро что-то говорил кузнецу.

— Геральт! — Лютик наконец поймал его предплечья и нахмурился, ощутив, как шатает ведьмака. — Геральт?!

Ведьмак улыбнулся.

— Ну чего «Геральт», — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком. — Здесь я…

Его снова качнуло, и только теперь Лютик разглядел надорванный снизу вверх подол куртки и стремительно пропитывающую штанину кровь.

— Лекаря, — выдавил Лютик мгновенно пересохшим от страха языком и крикнул во все горло: — Лекаря, ну!

— Прости, — прошептал Геральт, с лица которого улыбка стекла вместе с последними красками. — Я… прости…

Голова его запрокинулась, словно он уже не мог держать ее ровно, невидящие золотые глаза съехались к переносице, и ведьмак тяжело осел наземь.

Дорогу до дома солтыса — «Ко мне, людишки, в мою хату несите, тут ближей всего. Да осторожнее, курва мать!» — Лютик помнил смутно, потому что занят был в основном тем, что поддерживал голову ведьмака и все повторял:

— Не закрывай глаза, Геральт, слышишь? Оставайся со мной. Я здесь, оставайся со мной.

Он не был уверен, что ведьмак понимает, но по крайней мере тот послушно взмахивал ресницами и таращился в небо слепыми глазами.

Просторная усадьба встретила их вскриками перепуганных женщин и неуемным любопытством галдящих босоногих детей, на которых Лютик едва ли обратил внимание, потому что Геральт вдруг дернулся в руках несущих его людей, запрокинул голову, словно ища его взглядом, одними губами прошептал: «Прости» — и обмяк. Возможно, Лютик закричал. Он не помнил.

Собственно, следующее, что Лютик помнил более или менее внятно: маленькую комнату с побеленными стенами, выходящим в незнакомый двор окошком и кроватью, да стоящего на ее пороге сухонького седого как лунь старичка с пронзительно ясными голубыми глазами. На старичке была хламида, пояс которой оттягивали многочисленные мешочки и связки трав. В руках он держал чугунок, доверху забитый склянками и холстиной, который уже через секунду перекочевал в руки Лютика.

— Помогать будешь, — сказал старичок и, полуобернувшись в сторону двери, за которой маячили встревоженные физиономии солтыса с семейством, гаркнул совсем даже не старческим голосом: — Любляна! Кому сказал — неси горячей воды, женщина, да побольше!

Геральт лежал здесь же, на застеленной лоскутными одеялами невысокой кровати. Он дышал. По-ведьмачьи медленно, но дышал.  
Дальнейшее слилось для Лютика в глухую серую пелену, которую время от времени прорезали ослепительно яркие вспышки болезненного острого осознания реальности.

Он помнил перепуганное лицо солтыса Любена, когда, схватив того за грудки, очень тихо и, должно быть, очень страшно велел немедленно отправить кого-нибудь в Устецк за чародеем. «За любые деньги, — процедил Лютик. — Любые. Я же не задаром тридцать лет работал на реданскую разведку».

Когда с Геральта срезали доспех и рубаху, весь правый бок ведьмака, от подмышки до бедра, был ярко-алым. Старичок поджал губы. Геральт, когда рану начали обмывать горячей водой, дернулся, открыл глаза и снова потерял сознание.

Когда красное наконец скрылось под белизной повязок и Лютик с целителем поглядели друг на друга поверх бесчувственного ведьмака, за маленьким окошком уже сгустились вечерние тени. Старичок вздохнул, вытирая морщинистые руки, которые только что ловко смазывали, сшивали, промокали разодранные мышцы и кожу. Сейчас он выглядел на все свои года и даже чуть больше.

— Теперь будем ждать, — сказал он Лютику.

Бард кивнул. Ему было не привыкать.

Ночь тянулась бесконечно. Старичок дремал на специально принесенном кресле-качалке, впрочем, просыпаясь каждый час, чтобы проверить повязки и влить в Геральта содержимое очередной из многочисленных склянок.

Лютик спать не мог, так что просто сидел на краю кровати, накрыв руку Геральта своей и считая бившийся у него под пальцами пульс. Раз… два. Раз… два.

Под утро еле теплая рука Геральта в его ладонях стала горячей. На белом проступили желтые пятна гноя и сукровицы.

В комнате опять терпко запахло травами, и пар от тазов с горячей водой колыхался над кроватью зыбким покрывалом. Между ударами пульса — считал Лютик — проходило больше двенадцати секунд.

Солтыс маячил за дверьми, но внутрь не совался. Домочадцев нигде не было видно, хотя за окном иногда мелькали светловолосые макушки.

Геральт дышал.

Дышал.

Дышал.

В дверях кто-то с грохотом уронил жестяной поднос, и Лютик бросил через плечо короткий взгляд. На пороге, зажимая себе рот рукой, застыла Марта. По щекам ее безостановочно катились слезы, вот только смотрела она почему-то на Лютика, а не бледного осунувшегося ведьмака. Лютик отвернулся к Геральту. Тот уже был не такой горячий. И перестал потеть.  
Лютик слышал, как выбежала Марта. Старичок, кряхтя, подобрал тарелку с лепешками и пристроил ее на подоконнике возле Лютика. Зря. Он не мог есть. За окном опять было темно.

За окном было темно. Лютик был не очень уверен — все еще или опять. Но вот остановившуюся на пороге величавую рыжеволосую женщину в строгом темно-синем платье и с таким же холодным синим взглядом он видел совершенно точно. Она быстрым цепким взглядом окинула Лютика, сонно моргающего — он только прикорнул — старичка целителя, арсенал мазей, склянок и разорванные на повязки холстины в ногах кровати и потом смотрела только на ведьмака.

Воздух под застывшими над раной руками чародейки гудел. Рука Геральта вновь была еле теплой. Лютик боялся считать, сколько проходило между ударами его сердца. Много, слишком много. Ощутив внезапный приказ, Лютик поднял глаза. Чародейка смотрела на него внимательными синими глазами, меж бровей ее залегла напряженная складка, отчего-то показавшаяся Лютику смутно знакомой. Из носа шла кровь, но она, похоже, не замечала.

— Ты же такой болтун, — сказала она, чуть склонив голову и размазывая кровь по губам. — Что ж замолчал? Говори с ним.

Лютик говорил. Звал, просил, пересказывал старые песни и обещал новые. Он не помнил из сказанного ни слова, кроме: «Останься со мной, только оставайся со мной». И еще почему-то: «Давай бросим это все ненадолго. Мы могли бы поехать к морю».

Иногда Лютик чувствовал на себе холодный взгляд чародейки. В маленькой комнате было трудно дышать, столько клубилось здесь магии.

За окном было светло. Геральт дышал. Пальцы его были теплыми. Чародейка держала его за другую руку. Почувствовав взгляд Лютика, она подняла глаза и мельком улыбнулась тонкими губами.

— Теперь все будет хорошо.

Лютик зажмурился, глаза пекло, на губах стало солоно.

— Бард, — сказала чародейка странно другим голосом, и когда он открыл глаза, резко и властно добавила: — Спи.

Стало темно и мягко, и Геральт рядом дышал.

Сквозь глухую серую пелену до Лютика смутно доносились голоса.

— Висенна, — очень странным голосом сказал Геральт. Сердце Лютика трепыхнулось от радости, он хотел поднять голову, взглянуть на него, но он устал. _Так устал_.

— Я могу сделать это для тебя, — тихо сказала чародейка. — Разреши мне это сделать.

— Нет. Она тоже хотела, но это бы убило ее. Оно того не стоит.

Йеннифер, понял Лютик, он говорит о Йеннифер, и это имя старой глухой болью отозвалось в груди.

— Я старше и сильнее ее, — сказала чародейка.

— Я знаю. Все еще нет, — ответил ведьмак.

— Я… — голос ее вдруг дрогнул. — Я должна…

— Никто никому ничего не должен, Висенна. Больше нет. Я сделал все, что мог, для предназначения, и теперь я хочу вот это…

Они замолчали. Лютику стало интересно, чего именно хочет Геральт, он попробовал пошевелиться, но вновь ставший бесстрастным голос чародейки приказал:

— Спи!

Было светло. За окном во дворе галдели дети. Лютик поднял тяжелую со сна голову, посмотрел на руку Геральта, которую по-прежнему держал в ладонях. Она была теплой, Геральт спал. Лютик повел затекшей шеей, сдул со лба что-то белое — наверное, перо из подушки — поморщился, поднял взгляд и замер, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд синих глаз.

Откуда-то знакомая Лютику складка меж бровей чародейки разгладилась. На спокойном лице не было ни следа крови. Она вздохнула.

— Конечно, вот так вот вы больше подходите друг другу, но, — она поднялась, шурша платьем, — он расстроится, когда узнает.

Чародейка обошла кровать, остановилась перед Лютиком и, запустив пальцы в его волосы, легким движением провела от висков и лба к затылку. Лютик ощутил смутное покалывание, как бывает иногда перед грозой, когда воздух насыщен энергией, и она отступила, опуская руки.

— Ну вот, так лучше. Патентованное средство, гарантированный результат.

Она бросила долгий взгляд на спящего ведьмака и вышла за дверь. Лютик отчего-то был уверен, что она не вернется.

Затекшее от сна в неудобной позе тело ныло и протестовало, но Лютик все равно встал и перебрался на кровать под бок к Геральту. Ведьмак во сне нахмурился, шевельнул рукой, и Лютик снова сжал ее в ладонях. Геральт выдохнул, повернул голову к Лютику и затих. Через минуту оба крепко спали.

-///-

Первое что Лютик увидел, открыв глаза, был мягкий незрячий взгляд золотых глаз Геральта. Ведьмак расслабленно улыбался, его пальцы скользили вверх-вниз по плечу Лютика.

— Геральт, — вздохнул бард, утыкаясь лбом в крепкое плечо ведьмака, чтобы тот мог почувствовать его улыбку. — Мне такой жуткий сон приснился.

— Прости, — почему-то сказал Геральт, крепче прижимая его к себе и целуя в потные вихры на лбу, переносицу и потом в губы. — Прости.

— Геральт? — недоуменно нахмурился Лютик, поднял голову, гадая, что происходит, и только теперь увидел повязку — сухую и белую — на боку ведьмака, и низкий потолок маленькой комнаты с белеными стенами, и все случившееся разом обрушилось на него.

— Я здесь, — сказал ведьмак, крепко удерживая его за плечи. — Здесь.

Они лежали обнявшись и позволяли минутам одна за другой скользить мимо них, не задевая.

Солнце заглядывало в маленькое окошко, и в его лучах крошечные пылинки вспыхивали золотыми искрами. Внутри у Лютика засело и больно кололось смутное воспоминание об услышанном в полусне разговоре. Он не хотел его помнить, но помнил, не хотел делать того, что собирался, но все-таки сделал.

— Если ты хочешь быть с ней, я… — слова ощущались на языке как дым и пепел, и не закончил он только потому, что Геральт повернул его лицо к себе за подбородок. Он был еще бледноват, под глазами залегли тени, но выражение лица было мягким и любящим.

— Что-то кончилось, Лютик. С ней. И что-то начинается. С тобой. — Он улыбнулся и прижался лбом ко лбу барда. Несколько минут они лежали тихо, а потом ведьмак неуверенно спросил:

— Мне приснилось, или ты хотел, чтобы мы отправились к морю?


	4. Эпилог

  
Волны с размеренным шорохом накатывали на песчаный берег. Солнце стояло высоко, но благодаря ветру с океана жара почти не донимала. Впрочем, Лютик так сосредоточился на своих пергаментах, что едва ли замечал что-либо вокруг. Ну разве что кроме безмятежно спавшего ведьмака, устроившего голову на его бедре вместо подушки. Хотя, момент, когда тот проснулся, Лютик все-таки умудрился пропустить.

— Новая баллада? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Геральт, но почти сразу поправился, прищурив слепые глаза. — А нет, молча ты пишешь только прозу.

Лютик хмыкнул, перечитывая последний абзац и вписывая между строк замечания.

— «Полвека поэзии. Издание второе, переработанное и дополненное»? — вскинул бровь Геральт.

Лютик фыркнул.

— В северных королевствах еще не переумирали все, при ком выпускать такое было бы весьма опрометчиво.

На лице Геральта появилось откровенное любопытство.

— Что тогда?

Лютик промолчал, складывая исписанные листы в аккуратную стопку и поглядел в обращенные к нему слепые золотые глаза.

— Почему ты не позволил Висенне вернуть тебе зрение?

Геральт дернул ртом, но было не похоже, чтобы вопрос повлиял на его душевное равновесие. Он прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и медленно ответил:

— Я видел столько дерьма и крови, Лютик, что хватило бы на десять жизней. — Он криво улыбнулся, но выражение лица тут же снова разгладилось. — Я не жалею. Если захочу, я всегда могу увидеть мир твоими глазами, потому что, сколько бы дерьма и грязи ни было вокруг, ты замечаешь только красоту.

— Хм, — только и сказал Лютик.

Геральт, повернув голову, поцеловал его в колено.

Помолчали.

— Так что за книга? — спустя какое-то время сонно спросил ведьмак.

— Ну, — Лютик положил поверх стопки новый листок и помусолил огрызок карандаша. — «Полвека поэзии» у нас есть, а теперь будет «И полвека после».

Геральт хмыкнул, закидывая руку за голову, в основном ради того, чтобы устроить ладонь на внутренней стороне бедра барда.

— В полвека мы не уложимся. Лет семьдесят уж тогда. Или сто.

Лютик преувеличенно громко вздохнул.

— Ну, раз так придется писать «издание второе, переработанное и дополненное».

Геральт закрыл глаза и затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

Где-то в вышине, так что на фоне солнца было не разглядеть, звонко кричали чайки.


End file.
